Power & Control
by EmWinston94
Summary: Olivia is the new girl at the office. Everyone is friendly - except for one person. The CEO Mr. Laufeyson seems to have an aversion to her. He barely acknowledges her and only speaks to her when he has no other choice. It seems he is attracted to her, and doesn't think she could feel that way about him. She proves him wrong.
1. Part One

A couple of weeks ago I started my new job at this company. At first I was a bit nervous because my last job didn't really work out well, and I was forced to quit under circumstances I would like to forget. This office seemed to be a lot friendlier than my last office, and people were actually willing to talk to me. Not to mention I wasn't stuck doing everyone else's work while they lounged around in the break room. God I really hated my last job. Anyway everything about this job was perfect. The hours, my co-workers, and the nice paycheck I would get every two weeks. There was just one huge problem.

My boss, Mr. Laufeyson, seemed to hate me for whatever reason. Ever since I have started working here, he has been really cold and a bit rude to me. My first week I had asked him a question about how the office was ran and I was sure he was going to kill me on the spot. I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much?

My co-workers just simply said that he was a cold man and did that to everyone. That is all fine and dandy, but I wanted to know why he would stare at me from time to time. I would be completely immersed in my work and then I would look up and find him staring at me from inside of his office. It was very odd, and if I'm being completely honest, it turned me on.

Mr. Laufeyson is a good looking man, he could bring any woman to her knees. Myself included. Oh the fantasies that man can provoke.

I shook my head as I walked into work. I needed to stop thinking about my boss in that manner. Especially since the man seems to hate me. No matter how worked up the man made me, I could not think about him in that way.

Sitting at my desk I looked up to find him looking at me again. He quickly looked away when he knew that I had caught him staring at me. It was almost as if he was longing for me or something, but that couldn't be right. I needed to know why he was always looking at me like that, and I would find out today. So when he did it again after lunch, I had had enough and I got up and marched right into his office.

He looked a bit surprised and maybe happy?

"Can I help you?" He asked sounding annoyed but I felt like he was anything but annoyed.

"Can I talk to you?" I simply asked shutting the door and sitting in front of him anyway.

"Sure?" He knew I wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Once again he was giving me that smoldering look that managed to make my knees weak. Thank god I was sitting down, or else I would have fallen.

"I have noticed you staring at me a lot these past couple of weeks. Is there any particular reason?" I asked averting my eyes to his desk because his gaze was seriously distracting. I noticed that his desk was fairly organized.

_Hmm, how I would love for him to bend me over that desk of his._

I shook that extremely dirty thought away and looked up at him again.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Pierson. I have simply been monitoring your work. You are new here after all." He had a valid point, but there was something in his voice that told me that wasn't the truth. I needed the truth.

"Are you sure that is the truth Mr. Laufeyson?" I really shouldn't be asking my boss this. He could fire me for this.

"You do not have the authority to come into my office and ask me questions like this." His voice was stern and a little condescending.

"I'm sorry sir, I just need to know why you stare at me like that. I notice that you don't do it for other employees." I once again looked away from his captivating gaze.

He was quiet for a couple of minutes and I looked up to see that he looked disappointed.

"You know what, I'm sorry I burst in here like that. I'm going to go and we can just forget about this conversation." I quickly said standing up and backing up to the door.

"No, please sit."

I obeyed him.

"Do you really want to know why I have been staring at you like that, Olivia?"

He used my first name. Damn this must be serious.

"Yes sir."

I saw a flash of something in his eyes, maybe lust?

"You intrigue me, darling. There is just different about you compared to the other women that work here." This was interesting to hear.

"How so?"

"Well you hold a lot more passion for your job than they do. Not to mention you don't take shit for any of those men out there."

"Yes, I don't think it is right to let anyone walk all over you because of your gender. I can assure that I wasn't like that at my last job." Why the hell was I telling him this?

"I read your file, and I'm sorry for what you went through at that job. That will not happen here. If any of those boys out there tries something like that here, I will be sure to ruin their lives."

"Thank you, sir." I could tell that he had no ill intentions and that made me feel a lot more relaxed. Now if only I could get those dirty thoughts of him out of my mind.

"Call me Loki, sir sounds way to formal."

Loki. Wasn't that the name of a Norse god?

"Okay Loki. Once again I'm sorry that I burst into your office. It won't happen again." I was preparing to leave again when his words stopped me.

"You feel it too, don't you?" He asked with hope.

"Feel what?" God, that question makes me sound so god damn oblivious.

"The attraction."

Instantly I nodded, "Yes, but I felt that it was inappropriate to feel that way for my boss. Wait, did you just say you are attracted to me?"

Loki chuckled, "Yes Olivia. I feel an attraction to you, and I felt it the first time I saw you when you came her for your interview. I have been ignoring you because I didn't think it was possible that you could feel the same way about me."

I chuckled at this, "Really sir, how could I not? You are incredibly good looking." My mouth seemed to be going off on its own accord now.

He smirked at my words, "I said call me Loki, and you really think so?"

"Yes, everything about you is extremely attractive. There is no doubt that the other women here at the office fantasize about you."

"Do you fantasize about me, darling?"

I blushed and looked to the floor, "Uh, maybe."

"What have you fantasized?" He asked standing up and walking around his desk. He stood behind me now.

"I-I can't tell you." My voice was now quiet, and I felt a little embarrassed about my dirty fantasies about him.

Loki stepped closer behind me and grabbed my chin and gently turned my face to look at him. He was so close to me. "No, tell me. I want to know every little dirty thought you have had about me. For example, have you fantasized me taking you against my desk?"

I moaned at his words, "Yes Loki. Too many times have I thought about what it would be like to have you bend me over that desk of yours and take me roughly." My lust was evident in my voice.

Loki let go of my face and gently pulled me to my feet. His gentleness surprised me greatly. I would expect a man like him to be rough and uncaring, but this was a different side to him and dare I say I liked it a lot.

"What do you say we test out that little fantasy?"

I nodded and he turned me to face him pulling me flush against him. His lips found mine in a particularly heated kiss that had me moaning. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip causing me to open up to him and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled intensely. He tasted way different than you would expect. He was sweet like honey with a hint of mint. Loki was nothing you would have expected him to be.

His hands found my hips as he started to walk me back towards his desk. My backside hit the edge of his desk and he lifted me onto the surface. His lips occupied mine the whole time.

He suddenly pulled and backed away from me. Feared bubbled up inside and I thought he was suddenly regretting his actions. But he stopped at the door and locked it, all the while his intense gaze never left my face.

As soon as the lock clicked, he rushed back over to me and pulled my lips back to his but only for a second. "Sorry, I thought it would be best if no one walked in on us while we were in the middle of pleasure." I nodded and pulled him back to me.

My hands were desperate to rid him of his clothes as I clawed at his impeccably perfect suit. I slipped the black jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the ground soundlessly. His hand gripped my thighs and he pulled me a little closer to him. My legs wrapped around his waist and brought me closer. I could feel his hard erection confined in his black pants. He needed relief and so did I. His hand traveled up and started to unbutton the top of my form fitting dress.

"Oh, I love when you wear things like this. It displays you best assets perfectly," Loki said nearly ripping the buttons off. I was glad that is didn't because it was one of my favorite dresses. "You really know how to carry yourself." I rubbed up against his clothed erection, sending him into a spiral of pleasure. He pushed me away ever so slightly, "Stop being so naughty Olivia. I will not hesitate to punish you." Those words sent a flood of wet heat to my core.

"Mhmm, do it Loki." I moaned into his ear.

He let out a groan, "You are such a tempting little thing, aren't you?" Loki lifted me off the desk and placed my feet on the ground. "Turn around and bend over the desk." His words were firm and unwavering.

I smirked and did what I was told, "Is this my punishment, sir?" Even though he kept telling me not to call him that, it felt right in this moment.

"Oh Olivia, you don't know what you have gotten yourself into. Are you sure you can handle me?" He was leaning down and whispering into my ear, his voice was low and deep.

"We will just have to see."

Loki let out a sound that sounded almost like a growl. His hands gripped my hips and his pushed harder into me. His erection was prominent against my ass, and I wanted nothing more than for him to take me right now. I could feel that I was soaked. He started pulling my dress up my thighs, bunching in around my waist and exposing my lacey panties.

His hand ran across my covered folds, "You are absolutely soaked, my dear. Is this all for me?" He rubbed a bit harder giving me that delicious friction I had been craving.

"Yes, it is all for you sir."

Loki moaned, "You are going to have to stop calling me sir, or I'm not going to last long. I want to be buried deep inside of you before I cum."

This wasn't going to make me stop and he knew it, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that."

I heard him unzip his pants and groan again, "Olivia, you have to stop being such a bad girl."

"I like being bad." I countered. He growled again moving my panties down my legs without another word. "You are just going to have to punish me."

He kissed the back of my neck, "Maybe another time my pet. Right now I need to be inside of you." The head of his cock brushed across my wet folds as he said that.

"Stop wasting time and just fuck me Loki!" I was getting impatient.

I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance, "Okay, but you're are going to have to keep it quiet. We don't want the office to know what we are doing." I nodded and he pushed himself into my wet heat ever so slowly. "You might want to grip the edge of my desk." I headed his warning and wrapped my fingers over the edge of his desk and prepared myself for what he had planned. He pulled out leaving just the tip in before slamming back into me with force, he did this several times. It felt like he was purposely teasing me.

"Is this my punishment? You're going tortuously slow?" I asked feeling a slow build start.

Loki chuckled, "Not quite, my darling. You will know when I'm punishing you. Now do you want me to speed up?"

I moaned when he slammed in harder, "Yes, please go faster!" I moaned gripping the desk tighter. Loki obeyed and sped up his pace, and had me knocking against his desk with force. The moment was surreal. My boss was fucking me against his desk. I never wanted it to end.

His hands gripped my waist, holding me in place as he pounded into me. "You feel so good." He moaned burying his face into my shoulder. Each time he thrust into me, he hit my g-spot perfectly and had me moaning. His hand covered my mouth to quiet my moans, since they were getting louder. "You need to be quiet, my pet. No one can find out about us." I knew he was right, but the pleasure he was causing me was too much.

I was getting so close, but I needed a push. Loki smirked when he realized this.

"What is it pet? Tell me what you want." He whispered in my ear removing his hand from my mouth.

I moaned softly, "Let me cum, please!" I begged him.

"Alright darling, I will let you cum." Suddenly his right hand reached between my hips and began to rub my clit. "But first I know that you need this." Loki was right, this was the push I needed to reach my climax. My walls clamped around his length as I came, and his hand was covering my mouth again. I was grateful for that because I nearly screamed as I came. He thrust into me once more before his orgasm was triggered and he spilled his seed deep in me.

Loki rested against me and I leaned against the desk, "Was that everything you have fantasized?" He asked pulling himself off of me, I heard him fixing himself back up and zipping up his pants.

I was panting and trying to get a grip. I let go of the edge of his desk before I stood up, "Yes, it was perfect." I bent down to pull my panties up and then standing up again I smoothed out my dress.

Loki turned me to face him, "Would you do it again?"

I smirked, "Yes, would you?"

"Of course darling." He walked forward and began to button up my dress. "Unfortunately this is going to have to stay a secret. Can you deal with that?"

As he finished buttoned my dress I stepped forward and brought his lips into a sweet little kiss, "Yes sir. This will be our little secret." I was very aware of the fiery look I received for saying what I said. "I should be getting back to work now."

I stepped around him and was headed for the door when he quickly grabbed my wrist, "You are going to have to stop calling me sir. I cannot associate that name with pleasure, not with my job title." He was leaning close to my ear and he was trying to sound stern.

I rolled my eyes, "See you later, sir." I winked at him before I exited his office, leaving him frustrated and probably horny again.


	2. Part Two

After my little experience with Loki in his office, I didn't really know where we stood with each other. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to distance myself from him, or we could just continue on like normal. He made that decision for me though, because he started pulling me off to meetings with him and treating me a lot better than he had when I first arrived here. I mean of course he kept his distance, so no one in the office would suspect a thing and they didn't.

Today Loki pulled me out of the office to attend an important meeting with him. I understood the meeting was with the board of directors, Loki's bosses. What I didn't understand was why he kept assigning me to do secretarial work for him.

Is that all he saw me as?

He fucks me over his desk once, and suddenly I become his personal secretary. Which by the way is not my job at all. It pissed me off when he did this and I think he could tell.

After the meeting I followed him into the elevator. As the doors shut he broke the silence, "I can see something is bothering you, Olivia. Would you like to talk about it?" He asked sounding professional and put together.

I sighed, "Yes, I have a problem with you constantly assigning me to do secretarial work for you. I was not hired to be your personal secretary." I tried to keep my voice even.

Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry but that is what I need done, and you seem to be the best person for the job. Well at least until I can convince the company to hire me another secretary."

Typical Loki.

"Well I don't want to do it. Can't you get one of the other girls to do it? I'm sure they would like to spend more time with you." At the moment I sounded like a huge bitch, but his attitude was pissing me off to no end.

Loki snorted, "You just like to step up to authority." Now he looked mad. "You will do what I have assigned you and that is final."

No, I wasn't going to let this shit happen again. "No. I was not hired to be your fucking secretary. I will not just sit here and take this shit again." I had raised my voice a little.

I swear I heard a growl from Loki. He backed me up to the wall and placed his hands on either side of my face against the wall. I shivered in fear.

"You will do what I ask you, or you will be out of a job. Do you hear me?"

Fucking no. "Then you are going to have to fire me."

"Fine, then you're fired." He yelled pushing himself away from him.

Suddenly I snapped back into reality.

He fired me. He actually fired me. What was I going to do now?

Tears pricked in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Instead I focused on the ground and willed the elevator to move faster.

We were a couple floors away from our floor when the elevator came to a halt and the lights flickered out. The emergency lights kicked on a second later.

Oh no. Oh fucking no. Please tell me I don't have to be trapped in this elevator with that fucking prick. Please god no.

"Well that's just great." Loki huffed going over to the panel full of buttons and pressing the emergency call button. A voice answered him after a couple of minutes. They explained that we would be stuck in the elevator for a while because there was a city wide power outage.

Just fucking great. Suppressing a frustrated scream, I slid down to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. I refused to look at Loki.

Loki huffed and sat down as well. It appears he is just as thrilled to be stuck here with me as I am to be stuck with him. At the moment I completely regretted letting him have his way with me in his office, especially since it seems he could care less about me. He without a doubt used me to play out the fantasy that had about fucking someone over his desk. I felt used.

For the longest time I stayed quiet and berated myself in my head for allowing myself to be used the way he had used me. Then I got pissed off at him for using me like he did, and I couldn't keep quiet.

"Do you often charm poor girls in the office into allowing you to fuck them?" I spat with anger very evident.

Loki looked towards me in surprise, "What? No, I don't."

"Oh, so it's just me then? You said you looked at my file, so I guess you just wanted to use that against me and take advantage of me." I knew I shouldn't have said that.

Instantly I could feel the anger rolling off me. He stood up and I stood up as well.

He glared at me from across the elevator, "I did not take advantage of you, and you know that." It sounded like he was controlling his emotions.

"Yeah right. You probably saw me as some little slut who was asking for it and decided to give it a try."

"Shut the hell up Olivia. You don't know what you are saying. I would never look at you like that. Believe it or not I felt an actual attraction for you and I still do. I meant it when I said I wouldn't allow what happened at your previous job get in the way of this job. So please stop acting like this."

Instead of calming down I just got even more angry, "Sure whatever. You are just like every other guy. Fuck a girl and then forget about it and her. It's worse because you are my fucking boss."

He was seething. Glaring at me he took a couple of steps across the elevator to stand in front of me. Once again his hands were on either side of my head and he leaned in close to my face. "Shut the fuck up. You don't know what you are talking about."

"Whatever."

He growled and quickly grabbed my waist, "You need a fucking attitude adjustment." With that I was shoved roughly against the wall as his lips ravaged mine. I don't know if this is what I had expected him to do or not, but I wasn't too surprised and I kissed back without another thought.

His hands left my waist and traveled to the hem of my dress. He slid the fabric up, bunching it at my waist. As his lips nearly bruised mine with his rough kissing, I felt him tugging my panties down my legs. They pooled at my feet and I stepped out of them.

Loki's lips left mine, "You need to learn to respect other and shut up when you are told to shut up." His lips covered mine again and his hands traveled between my legs. He gingerly ran a finger across my slit to feel the wetness that had quickly gathered there, he smirked at this and then began to rub my clit. I moaned at the feeling and he immediately pulled away.

"Hey!" I said not happy that he stopped.

"I told you that you need an attitude adjustment. I figure that by not giving you what you want, you will change your attitude." He said sternly. "Now, you are not allowed to cum unless I tell you to. If you fail to listen you will be punished." I just simply nodded.

Loki pulled away and unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock. I could see that my anger aroused him and that was a turn on. Loki suddenly gripped my waist lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around him waist and he pushed my back against the wall to hold me up. I could feel his cock at my entrance and I bucked my hips trying to get him to push into me. He growled and pulled it away.

"No, you need to be patient." I groaned but nodded. "If you are a good girl, I might give you want you want." Again I felt him at my entrance, smirking he pushed into me very slowly. It was agonizing really, but I wanted to behave for him. Once he was fully sheathed inside me he stopped moving and stayed still to let my body adjust to his size.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking into my eyes. I nodded and he began to move. Pulling out so that just his tip was inside and then he slammed into me. A loud moan left my lips and he did it again and again. "Does this feel good?" I moaned and nodded my head. "I want to hear your voice."

"Yes, it feels amazing." I said before cutting myself off with a moan.

"Good." He continued to thrust in and out of me at a fast pace. He did nothing to silence my moans and I liked that. I think the moans actually gave him incentive to keep going. At some point one of his hand wandered down to my clit and he began rubbing that bundle of nerves. "Are you close?" He whispered rubbing a little harder.

"Yes." I panted gripping his shoulders.

"Cum for me, darling." At that moment I completely let go and came around his cock. He continued to thrust into me as I reveled in my orgasm. Thrusting into me once more he came deep inside of me with a groan. The feeling was amazing.

We stayed wrapped up in each other for a couple of minutes while we came down from our highs. I silently wandered whether what just happened was a mistake. I mean after all, he just fired me. Finally I managed to catch my breath and I unwrapped my legs from his waist. He set me gently on the ground and backed away from me. I bent down to pull my panties on and pushed my dress down smoothing is out. I heard him zip up his pants.

Suddenly he was in front of me, he lifted my head to look up at him. "I'm sorry for what I said, you are not fired. I just said it in the heat of the moment." He explained and I just nodded. "The only reason I keep dragging you with me to these meetings is because I want to spend more time with you, and this was the only thing I could think of." He added.

I sighed, "You should have just told me that. So does this mean you don't regret anything that has happened between the two of us?" I asked.

He shook he head, "Oh gods no, I will never regret anything I have done with you. I like a lot. Way more than a boss should like someone who works for them. I truly wish I could show you off to the office, but I know I can't. I get frustrated for that reason, and I let it get the best of me and I really am sorry."

A small smile graced my lips, "I forgive you, Loki. I like you a lot too, and want the same thing as you. For now we have to figure out how to make this work. Can we do that?"

"Yes, I swear I will do anything to make this work."

"Okay, stop treating me like a secretary then."

He nodded, "Done. I'm sorry for that."

"Stop saying sorry." I whispered pulling him closer.

"Sure." He leaned down and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

"Also, elevator sex is seriously hot. Is there any chance we could do it again?" I asked as the kiss ended.

Loki smirked, "Well I do have an elevator that leads to my penthouse, so we can try it there?"

"Please. Also is that an invitation to your place?"

He pulled me into another kiss, "You bet it is!" I smiled as we continued to kiss. A couple of minutes the elevators normal lights flickered back on and it began to move again. "After work you are coming home with me, is that alright?" I nodded and pecked my lips and moved away from me just as the doors opened to our floor. I sent him a wink and exited the elevator.


	3. Part Three

It was really hard to focus on work after the amazing elevator sex with Loki. Not to mention I was excited to see his place tonight. Who knows what he has planned for me?

Despite it being hard to focus, I still managed to keep my composure and tease Loki as well. Whenever I would see him, I would send him a sexy look. One that I knew would turn him on. He looked more and more frustrated each time I saw him, and that made me smile. I felt like I had this power over Loki, and it was wonderful.

Maybe just maybe this relationship didn't have to be complicated. We just needed to keep it between the two of us, and things would be alright. It shouldn't be too hard.

The end of the day finally rolled around and I couldn't be any more excited for tonight. I watched all my co-workers leaving. Some asked why I was still here since I usually leave before most of them, I lied and said I had a lot of work to do. By the time it was just Loki and I in the office, it had to have been almost 7:30 at night. I could see Loki sitting in his office. When I looked over at him, I caught him staring at me. He smirked when he knew he was caught.

Clearing his throat, he got up from his desk and started towards me, stopping in front of my desk. "Hmmm, it seems we are all alone in here. There is so much I wish to do to you." His words sent heat flooding through my body.

"As lovely as that sounds, I know the nighttime janitors will be making their rounds soon. So we better head to your place, where we know we won't be caught." Ahhh, here I am being the voice of reason.

"You are right, darling. Get your stuff and we can get out of here." His voice was so smooth, no wonder it turned me on.

I nodded and shut off my computer, my stuff was all ready to go. Loki motioned for me to follow him. He quietly led me out to the car garage, we stopped in front of a midnight black Jaguar. I didn't expect anything less from him.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed my waist and shoved me against his car. His lips ravaged my neck. "I really hate it when you tease me," his lips claimed mine in a bruising kiss. "How should I make you pay for it?"

I shrugged causing him to chuckle and claim my lips again. We stayed like that for ten minutes or so, and I was sure he was creating hickeys on my body but I could care less.

"We should get out of here." He quickly said opening the passenger door for me. I pecked his cheek and slid into the car. He shut my door and walked over to the passenger side and got in. The car ride was quiet but not awkward at all. It felt like no time before we pulled up to an extravagant building.

"You live here?" I questioned admiring the architecture of the building.

Loki laughed, "I don't just live here. I own the whole building."

I looked over at him a little shocked.

He put the car in park, "Now shall we go up to my penthouse?" I didn't say a word but I nodded my head. Loki exited the car and came over to my side, opening my door he grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. Still holding my hand, he led me into the building. The doorman greeted him and eyed me wearily. "Don't worry about him, darling." Loki said leading me to the elevator.

Once the doors had closed, I was quickly reminded of our steamy elevator sex from earlier.

"You are thinking about this afternoon, aren't you?" He was smirking as he backed me up to the wall and placed his hands on my waist.

"Yes I am. It was rather hot." I stated. "In fact, I believe you promised me that you would do it again." I pulled him into a heated kiss.

We kissed for a couple of minutes before Loki pulled away, "Not now. We will have plenty of time for that later. Right now, I just want to take you into my penthouse and take you properly." His hand began to travel up my side and to my chest, where he palmed my breast. "I want to worship your body. I want to see all of you." His voice was low and sensual sending shivers up my spine.

"Alright." I agreed before his lips were on mine again. We made out all the way up to his penthouse. When the elevator dinged as we hit his floor, he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss but his hands never let go of my waist.

He led me into his penthouse apartment. I was in awe with how beautiful everything was. The whole place held Loki's style. It closely resembled the way he had his office set up. Everything had its own place, and it was spotless. Not to mention emerald green was a running theme throughout the place.

"Would you like some wine?" He questioned leading me towards his kitchen, "And perhaps something to eat for dinner. I noticed you skipped lunch." Now that he mentioned it, I was hungry.

"Yes, I would love some wine and dinner." I said as we stopped in his truly grand kitchen.

"Good, let me get you some wine and then I will whip us up some dinner. Are you opposed to anything?" Loki wandered over to one of his cabinets, pulling out a bottle of white wine.

"No, I am not a picky eater." Truth was I was a hardcore food lover and would eat everything and anything, but he didn't need to know that.

"Good, I think you will like what I am going to make." I watched him pour me a glass and set it in front of me.

"Thank you." I said taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

"You are welcome, my darling." I blushed when he called me his darling. I knew it was just the way he spoke, but it felt particularly personal. "Again, I want to apologize for the way I treated you in the elevator. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

I shook my head even though he wasn't looking at me, "No, it's alright Loki. I reacted pretty badly myself. So please let's just forget about it and have a good night."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Loki pulled out some food and began to prepare dinner for the two of us. I stayed sitting at the counter, sipping my wine. We made casual talk. He told me a little bit about himself and what he liked to do when he wasn't at work. I told him a bit about myself but left out some of the more cringe worthy aspects of my life. I found myself wanting to learn more about him.

He was standing over the stove, looking after the chicken that was simmering when I decided to ask about his family. "What is your family like?" I asked him.

I could have sworn for a second he froze at the mention of his family. "Oh, they are okay. I am not particularly close to them. I have an older brother, which my parents seem to adore more than me. So they do not really care for me and what I am doing with my life."

"Oh." I said sensing a bit of sadness. "Where do they live?"

"Uh, far away from here." There was something about the way he said that, but I decided he didn't really want to talk about them so I let it slide. "What about your family?"

I knew he was going to ask about them and I was prepared. "Like you, I'm not close with them. I was actually adopted when I was very young, and they made it known my whole life. They tried to make me feel bad for the things they did for me. So I moved out when I turned 18 and rarely speak to them."

Loki turned to me and looked concerned, "I am so sorry, Olivia."

I shrugged, "It's alright." I guess he knew I didn't want to talk about them anymore so he changed the subject. Once dinner was finished, he brought me to the dining room, where we ate the delicious meal he had prepared. Loki was an excellent cook.

"Are you finished, darling?" Loki asked talking about my nearly empty plate in front of me.

"Oh yes, I am. That was very delicious. Thank you for making dinner." I said handing him the plate.

"You are welcome. I like to cook for other people. So you will have to come back and I can cook for you again."

"Hmmm, I think that can be arranged."

"Good. More wine?" My glass was empty again.

"No, I am fine for now." I didn't want to get too tipsy. Wine definitely did that to me.

Loki went off to get rid of our dirty dishes. He returned in the matter of two minutes and sat down. He moved a bit closer to me. "So would you like some desert now or later?" He asked placing a hand on my thigh. There was a hint of lust in his voice.

"I am thinking we should save that for later. Right now, I think you should do what you promised me earlier." I said leaning closer to him as well.

Loki smirked, "Hmmm, what was that promise again?" His hand traveled up my thigh, moving closer to my clothed heat.

"I think you promised to take me properly." I reminded panting a little as he moved closer to the spot where I wanted him most.

"Oh right. Let's take this to a more comfortable setting." He said quickly moving his hand off my thigh. He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and he led me through his penthouse. We stopped in front of large double doors, which could only be his bedroom. Loki stepped behind me and grabbed my waist, "Once you step through those doors, you are mine and mine only. Do you understand that?"

Those words turned me on. Although I was never one for a possessive man, there was something in Loki's tone that had me agreeing. "Yes, I understand. Now please. Don't make me wait any longer." He moved my hair away from my neck and started to kiss it tenderly.

"Are you sure?" Loki was giving me a chance to back out but I wasn't going to do that.

"Yes Loki. I am sure." His hands tightened a bit on my waist before letting go and stepping away from me.

"Very well. Follow me." He stepped in front of me and opened the doors. The doors led into a huge bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, as well as a couple of doors which probably led to his closet and bathroom. Once again, the room followed the emerald green theme. "Strip."

I was too busy taking in his magnificent room to catch what he said. "What?" I questioned.

"I said, strip." He wandered over to an emerald greed chair and sat there watching me.

I blushed realizing he hasn't seen me completely naked yet. "Alright." I said shaking off the mild embarrassment I felt about revealing my body to him. I stepped out of my pumps and pushed them to the side. Loki's eyes were glued to my body. I bit my lip and reached behind me to un-zipper my dress, the dress fell from my body. I heard a low growl come from Loki once my black lacy lingerie was revealed. I assumed he wanted me to continue, so I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. It fell to the ground with the rest of my clothes. I was reaching for my panties when Loki held up his hand for me to stop.

His eyes never left my body as he stood from his chair. I could see a bulge forming in his pants, and felt a sense of pride. Loki stopped in front of me. "My dear, your body is perfect. I cannot believe I waited this long to see it." His hands brushed my collarbone and traveled down. Brushing past my breasts, causing my nipples to harden at the light tough. They continued down my stomach and then settled on my waist. He pulled my body close to his and kissed my lips with a burning passion.

Slowly, he began to push me towards the bed. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fell back onto it. His lips were still connected to mine. "Lay back while I worship your body." Loki said when he broke the kiss. I obeyed and laid back, keeping my eyes on him. He dropped to his knees and pulled me to the edge of the bed. Then he pulled my panties off.

"What are you doing?" No one had done this to me, and I was afraid of what to expect.

"Shhhh, don't worry. I am going to give you a lot of pleasure." He said placing his hands on my thighs. Once again I was feeling embarrassed by my body and he sensed it, "Do not feel embarrassed, my love. Your body is perfection and I will treat it as such." His hands rubbed my thighs to soothe me.

Once I had relaxed, Loki started moving closer to my womanhood. He spread my thighs to allow him access before licking from my slit to my clit. That first lick had me moaning loud. "That's it. Let me know how good I am making you feel." Loki said before returning his attention to the task at hand. He began to lick up my arousal, causing me pleasure I had never known could feel so good. I had always been the one doing the oral. This was a whole new realm for me, and I loved it. Loki's eyes were watching me as he gave me that sweet pleasure. Looking right into my eyes, he inserted two fingers into me. They were nothing compared to his cock, but they felt good.

"Lokiiiii!" I was moaning like I had never moaned before. I was glad that he had the whole floor to himself, because I was sure there would be noise complaints if he had neighbors. He was sucking my clit while his fingers continued to pump in and out of me. I was getting so close to my climax. My hands found their way to his long midnight black hair. My hips moved in time with his fingers, to a point where I was basically riding his face. With a wicked smile, Loki nipped my clit, setting off my orgasm. He continued to lick up my juices as they flowed from me. Once I was clean, he rose up.

"Now wasn't that something." I could see my juices glistening on his face, and that managed to turn me on again.

"Yes, I never knew pleasure like that. Thank you, Loki." I said as he leaned over me and pulled me into a kiss. I could taste myself on him and I liked that. I bit his lip causing him to gasp and my tongue entered his mouth. Loki was now straddling me as we continued to make out. "You are wearing way too much clothing." I said quickly.

"You are right." Loki said standing up kicking off his shoes and socks. "I believe it is my turn to strip for you." He said as he slid his suit jacket off. He then took off his tie. While he did this, he kept his eyes glued on mine. Once his tie was off, he worked on his shirt. I was nearly drooling at the toned body that was hiding underneath his shirt. Who knew Mr. Laufeyson was that toned? His shirt hit the floor and he started on his pants. I smirked when I realized he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Oh, Mr. Laufeyson. What a naughty boy you are. Going commando." I spoke making him growl.

"Yes, I admit it. I am a naughty boy." He started stalking towards me. I slid back until I felt the pillows behind me. "You are a naughty girl, Olivia. Seducing your boss. Making him fuck you against his desk and in the elevator. Those are some truly naughty things, my darling."

I nodded, "Please, punish me for being so naughty."

"Not today. Today I want to focus on showing just how much pleasure I am capable of giving you." He was now on the bed beside me. His hands were trailing the length of my naked body. "Besides I do not think I want to punish you for those behaviors. I actually quite enjoyed them myself." He swiftly pulled my body against his. "However, I am open to punishing you if you continue to be such a naughty little girl."

He started to kiss and bite my neck, "Mhmm, maybe I will just have to be naughty to see what you punishment is." He growled and bit down on my neck a bit hard, making me squeal. I felt his erection poking my side, so I grabbed it and began to stroke it. He pulled away from my neck and moaned as I continued to pump his length.

Suddenly he pushed my hand away, "If you don't stop. I am going to come before I have the chance to be inside of you." He said pinning me down and hovering about me. His lips were on mine again, as he situated himself above me. I spread my thighs, so he could settles between them. I felt his cock at my entrance and pushed forward to show him I was ready. He held me down giving me a warning look. Then without another word, pushed into me. I moaned as he filled me fully. I loved the way he felt inside of me, and I would never truly be used to how big he was.

"Please Loki, I need you." I moaned in a breathy voice. He silenced me with another kiss as he began to thrust in and out of me.

"I like hearing you moan for me." Loki was back to marking my neck. I was moaning more than I had before when he was eating me out. For some reason, he felt so much better than the other two times we had had sex. Maybe it was the fact we were in a bed this time and completely exposed to each other. I don't know, but I loved it. "I'm not going to last much longer, darling."

"That's okay." I spoke knowing I needed a little push, so I reached down and began to rub my clit as he continued moving faster in and out of me. How the hell was he going so fast? I lost my train of thought when my orgasm hit me unexpectantly. My orgasm triggered his, and he spilled his seed deep inside of me. He held onto my waist as he let the last of hit climax take a hold of him.

He held me close, staying inside of me. "That was better than I could have ever dreamed. You are absolutely amazing, Olivia." Loki said kissing me. Then he pulled out of me and laid beside me. "I must ask you. Do you wish to continue this thing we have?"

I never expected him to ask me that question, I just thought it was an unspoken agreement between us. I turned on my side to look at him. "Do you?" I asked.

He turned towards me, "Yes, I do. Your body is addicting."

"Then I want to as well."

There was a smile on Loki's face, "Good. We just can't let anyone in the office know of this arrangement."

"I know. They won't know if we don't tell them."

"You are right. I just hope you do not think I am hiding you from the world." His hand brushed the hair from my face.

"No, I don't think that. I know that if you could, you would show me off to the world. But I am content with this right now." I could see how happy this made Loki.

"Alright. How about we get some rest. You look very tired."

"Good idea, you wore me out." He chuckled kissing me and pulling us under the covers. I snuggled close to him and drifted off to sleep feeling truly happy.


	4. Part Four

Months passed and Loki and I were good at keeping our relationship hidden from the office. Actually no one knew about it. Many of the people in the office were under the impression that he was still treating me in that cold manner. To be fair, it seemed that way when we were in the office. It was one of our tactics to hide the relationship. In the office he was the same cold boss he had been when I first started working here, but at home he would worship me like I was a goddess.

Today was just a normal Wednesday. I was working on the latest project at my desk. My co-worker Jessica kept sending me looks.

"Can I help you?" I asked her finally getting annoyed with her constantly looking at me.

"Oh sorry, I was talking to some of the other girls in the office. We were wondering if Mr. Laufeyson was still treating you badly." This wasn't unusual for me anymore. A group of girls had found out about my last job and had become increasingly worried for me.

I smiled, "He honestly doesn't treat me too badly. It was fifty times worse at my last job. I think he just likes to make sure that I'm doing a thorough job and I don't blame him." I explained easily.

"I still think you need to speak to him. You are the only one he treats that way. He respects the rest of us and even praises us for our work. He rarely speaks to you and when he does, he doesn't seem to look you in the eye." This was very true. He said it was easier to avoid looking into my eyes, because then he wouldn't feel compelled to kiss me. It didn't bother me.

"Oh, it is nothing. I do not care at all. The only thing I care about is if I am doing my job correctly." I played it off and started to type away on my computer again.

She sighed, "Alright, if it really doesn't bother you. I just think it would be a good idea to speak to him. Will you think about it?"

"Yes I will. Thank you for your concern." I said smiling at her, she sent me a small smile and then got back to work.

Thirty minutes later Loki called me into his office. Which was weird because he never called me into his office during the day. I wonder what it could be about. I quickly made my way to his office and knocked on the door. I heard him tell me to come in.

When I opened the door, he was sitting at his desk looking at some paperwork. "Please lock the door behind you." He spoke not looking up at me. As soon as the lock clicked into place, he was out of his seat and all over me. His lips claiming mine in a passionate kiss.

I pulled away from him, "What are you doing? We are still in the office and it is still full of people." I asked him.

"I couldn't stay away from you anymore today. I have been wanting you all morning." He admitted kissing me again. This time I didn't stop him and he deepened the kiss. Loki grabbed my waist and lifted me up, placing me on top of his desk.

We pulled away for air, "Are we really going to do this here? I don't know how quiet I can be." I admitted with a blush.

"Hmmm, well I have a solution for that." His hands found his black tie and started to take it off. "This should keep you quiet enough." He spoke walking behind me and gagging me with the tie. After the tie was secure, he was in front of me again. "Now it is time for me to have some fun." Loki pulled me to the edge of the desk and his hands found their way under my skirt. He grabbed the hem of my panties and tugged them down my legs and left them on the floor, then he pushed my skirt up so that it bunched up at my waist.

I was still trying to figure out what he was planning to do until he dropped to his knees in front of me, "I have been dying to taste your sweet nectar all morning." He whispered placing my legs on his shoulders. I moaned at the sight but the moans was thankfully muffled by the fabric in my mouth. "This is going to work out perfectly." He said running a finger through my wet folds, "Were you thinking about me this morning? Thinking about me nestled between your thighs, licking up every last drop of your sweet juice." His words made me even wetter than I had been. "Now relax my darling, just let the pleasure consume you."

Keeping his eyes locked with mine, he spread me wide and licked up my arousal. At first he seemed to be avoiding my clit and it was driving me crazy. My hands found their way into his midnight black hair and I tried to push him closer to where I wanted him. He pulled away, "Now love, am I going to have to tie up your hands?" I shook my head quickly, "Then keep them to yourself." I quickly removed my hands from his head and nodded.

Once again he had me spread in front of him, "I am going to fuck you with my tongue." Then he was doing just that. One of his hands finally found their way to my clit and he began to rub slow circles on the swollen bud. I was moaning once again, but you couldn't tell because of the gag. The harder he rubbed my clit, the closer I could feel myself rushing towards my orgasm. He was making little noises as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of me. I was just about to fall over the edge when he pulled away from me.

"Sorry but I plan to make you come harder than you have come before. In order to do that, I am going to edge you. Can you handle that, love?" Loki questioned while stroking my thigh gently. I nodded but I wasn't so sure that I would be in for what he had planned, especially since I was already so close. "Good." Loki kissed both of my thighs before stopping at the left one. He bit down lightly before biting down a little harder, I whimpered behind the gag. He smirked before he started to suck on the piece of skin.

My guess what that he was marking me. I was glad he was doing it there, so no one in the office would be suspicious of us. I can't come into his office with no hickeys and come out covered in them and he knew that. He switched to the other thigh after he was satisfied with the mark that was beginning to appear. He started moving closer to my core, creating more marks to show up. He stopped right before he reached where I wanted him most.

"I hate that I cannot mark you for everyone to see." He mumbled while spreading me again. "But this will have to do for now." Once again he buried his tongue into my folds, I threw my head back in pleasure. I expected him to avoid my clit again but I was thankful when he took it between his lips and started to suck. I was so lost in the pleasure I didn't notice him positioning his fingers at my entrance. He thrust his fingers into me and I know I would have screamed out if my mouth hadn't been covered.

Loki always knew how to give me the best pleasure. I had almost forgotten that we were still at work and anybody could catch us. I really didn't mind so much anymore. I mean I was still afraid of being caught but at the moment it was the last thing on my mind.

Loki sucked on my clit as his fingers pushed in and out of me. His fingers were long, so he had no problem hitting all the right spots. I was moaning behind the gag. He was going slowly, I assumed it had to do with the fact that he was trying to make it all last longer. I wanted so badly to tangle my hands into his hair, but I did not want him to stop, so I placed my hands on the desk under me.

I groaned behind the gag, signally I was getting close to my orgasm. Loki smirked and pulled away from me once again. "I am sorry darling, but I cannot have you coming yet." He said walking behind me to remove the gag. Before he had a chance to do anything, I pushed him down into his chair and got on my knees in front of him. I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock. There was pre-cum forming at the tip. He was just as turned on as I was.

"I think it is your turn to keep quiet, Mr. Laufeyson." I spoke grinning at the surprised man in front of me. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I bent forward to lick the pre-cum away. Then I licked from his base to tip, Loki slapped his hand in front of his mouth to keep the noise from escaping. I don't think he was expecting me to take control of the situation. I took him into my mouth, he was the biggest that I have been with, so it was a bit of a struggle to take all of him. I used my hands for the part I could not fit into my mouth. Then I began to bob my head up and down, taking him as deep as I could. Loki was having trouble keeping himself quiet, and that made me feel good. I hallowed my cheeks and kept moving. He was squirming beneath me, so I guessed he was getting close.

I pulled off of him and looked up at him, "Do you want me to continue?" I asked him, knowing that he was going to come if I kept going like that.

He took his hand from his mouth, "As much as I would love that darling, I want to come inside of you." He reached down and pulled me up into his lap, positioning himself at my wet and waiting entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gripped my waist. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Do you think you can be quiet or am I going to have to gag you again?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just fuck me, Loki!" I whined pushing my hips down to show him I was more than ready for him. He nodded before pushing up into me and filling me completely.

"Oh darling, you are so warm and wet. How bad do you want to come?" Loki asked not moving inside of me.

"I want to come so bad. You have made me hold it for a while now and I am so ready to come around your hard cock. Please fuck me, Loki." I was a little forceful, but you would be too if you were made to hold your orgasm like I have been.

He smirked, "Ooooo, I like it when you talk dirty. Well I think you have waited long enough. I am going to fuck you hard and make you come harder than you have before. You are going to love it." Suddenly he pulled out of me but then slammed back into me, causing me to whimper at the pleasurable pain that came with it.

I tightened my grip on him as his hips snapped against mine each time he thrust into me. He felt amazing inside of me. It felt so much better because he had been making me hold my orgasm. I could feel it building steadily once again. My nails were digging into the smooth fabric of his suit. He was gripping my hips tightly. Now I was bouncing on his glorious cock and he was helping me move.

"I just love the feeling of you wrapped around me. I have been daydreaming about it all morning." His thrusts were starting to become sloppy. He was now burying his face into my shoulder and I was doing the same. I was doing everything I could to keep myself from screaming out in pleasure and I guessed he was too.

"C-can I please come?" I managed to ask as his pace was getting a bit faster.

One of his hands reached up to brush the hair out of my face, "Yes, please come for me." He spoke leaning forward to press a light kiss to my forehead.

"How close are you?" I asked feeling like I was about to explode.

"I am so close, but do not worry about me. Just let the pleasure take over."

I just nodded and focused on getting to my orgasm. Within seconds I had hit my climax and I was coming around him. Loki grunted, gripping my hips tightly again as he continued to thrust into me. My orgasm was so strong, that I lost a sense of everything that was around me and all I was focused on was the amazing way he was making me feel. The orgasm was the most intense orgasm that I had ever had, like Loki had promised.

"Come for me, baby." I whispered into his ear. That set him off and I felt him twitch inside of me before releasing deep inside of me. His orgasm caused me to go through a second less intense orgasm. He continued to thrust into me, riding out both of our orgasms.

A few minutes later, he stilled inside of me. We stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, trying to catch our breaths. I was trying to figure out what I would tell my co-workers when I exited the office. I was sure my appearance was a mess.

"Stop worrying, my love. I am going to make sure you look presentable before you leave this office." He whispered like he knew what I had been thinking. That is what I loved about him. He knew just what I was thinking at times like this. I think we were perfect for each other. Too bad we aren't supposed to be together.

"Okay."

Loki finally pulled out of me and set me on his desk once again. He pulled out a handkerchief and started to clean me up. He fixed himself before bending down to pick up my discarded panting. He slid them onto my legs and then helped me off the desk and pulled them on. He smoothed out my skirt after that.

"Your hair is a bit of a mess but do not worry, I can fix it for you." He opened up his desk and pulled out a brush.

Wow, he was really prepared.

Loki started to gently brush through my dark messy hair. Two minutes later he looked content with my hair and set the brush beside me on the desk. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

I smiled at his questioned, "I have an idea. Is it as much as I love you?"

"I would hope so." Once again we were kissing. It was getting increasingly hard to pull away from the kiss. I wanted to kiss Loki all day long, just to prove how much I loved him.

A few minutes later we pulled away for air, "As much as I would love to continue this. You have to go back out there, so no one will suspect anything." Loki spoke.

I nodded, "I know I do. What am I going to tell them if they ask why I was in here so long?"

Loki looked to be in thought for a couple of seconds, "I guess you should just tell them that we were working on a project together. Does that work?"

"Yes, I think they will buy that."

Loki still didn't let go of me, "Darling, one day we are going to tell the office about our relationship and then we will be able to be together and not worry about a thing."

"I would love that, but I don't think that will ever happen."

"Of course it is going to happen. I am the CEO of this company and I am in love with you. I want the whole world to know how much I love you."

I smiled, "Alright, if you say so. I just hope I don't lose my job."

"You will not lose your job if I have a say in it. Now get back to work, my love." He kissed me once more before finally letting go of me. I smiled before walking away from him. I sent him a smile before seeing myself out of his office.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get back to work. Also it didn't take long before I felt eyes on me once again. I looked up to see my co-worker Jessica looking at me.

"Yes Jessica, what is it?" I already knew she was going to ask me a series of questions and I was prepared.

"I'm sorry, but you were in Mr. Laufeyson's office an awfully long time. What was that about?" She looked over me curiously.

"Oh it was nothing. He asked me to help him with a project. We managed to get a lot done." I answered sounding pretty convincing.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't bothering you or anything."

I smiled at her. It was nice to have someone worried for me.

"Thank you Jessica, I can promise you that he was a perfect gentleman to me." Except he was far from that. I couldn't help but to flashback to what had gone down in the office.

"Good. So the girls and I are going to the bar down the street after work. Did you want to come with us?" Wow this was a first. I would love to go, but Loki promised me a date night in.

"Oh I would love to come but I, ummm, I have other plans."

Jessica saw right through me, "Wait a second. You have a date, don't you?"

I blushed and looked down at my desk, "Uh yes, I do." I don't know why I was feeling embarrassed about this. I was in love with the man I was dating.

She smiled, "Wow sweetie. That is so great. Do we know this special person?"

"No, you guys don't know him."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Just a little over nine months." That was true. Loki and I had been secretly dating for nine months now.

"You are sneaky, aren't you? How happy does he make you?"

Once again I was smiling at the thought of Loki, "He makes me so happy. I am in love with him and I knew he is in love with me as well."

Jessica looked so happy, "Olivia, this is so great! You deserve happiness!"

"Thank you. Can I postpone a night out with you and the girls?"

"Of course you can. Will you give us the details of your date tomorrow?"

I thought about it and didn't see any harm in that, "Yes I will."

"Good, then have a nice night with this beau of yours."

"I will, thank you."

We both got back to work after that. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Loki and how much I loved him. I was not used to being loved like this and it was amazing.


	5. Part Five

**I haven't been good with updating on here, but now I am. I have figured out the rest of the plot for Power &amp; Control and I am more than excited to write it. **

* * *

Loki and I were at his penthouse and we were both getting ready for work. Yesterday we celebrated our ten month anniversary and he asked me to stay over. I had actually been staying at his place a lot lately. It was good that I kept some extra clothes at his place.

We had both just got done showering and I was in front of his mirror drying my hair.

"I have a meeting to attend today and I want you to come with me." Loki said entering the bathroom.

I looked at him, "Oh, why do you want me to come with you?"

"You are one of my best workers and I think you will work very well for this project that we will be doing. I want to introduce you to some people as well." He explained watching me with a smile on his face.

"Okay, that sounds fine. I will do it." I said finishing up with my hair. I stood up and felt a bit dizzy. Luckily Loki was behind me and steadied me.

"Are you alright?" Loki was concerned for my well-being.

Once the feeling passed I nodded, "I'm fine. It is just too early in the morning and you kept up half the night."

"I am sorry for that. Would you like me to make you some breakfast before we head into the office?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

"I want you to finish getting ready and then you can come down and eat breakfast." Loki said kissing me gently.

"Alright, I will be there in a few minutes." I answered letting go of him.

"See you in a few, love." He kissed my cheek and left me to finish getting ready. Ten minutes later I was ready and making my way to the kitchen. I still wasn't feeling completely well after my dizzy spell in the bathroom, so I decided I would have to take it easy.

Loki was standing at the stove when I walked into the kitchen. The minute I smelled the food, my stomach growled. I was starving. I walked behind Loki and wrapped my arms around him.

"Mhmmm, that food smells delicious." I mumbled while burying my head into his back.

He chuckled, "It is almost done. Go sit and I will bring it to you."

I smiled, "You are way too good to me Mr. Laufeyson." I said walking over to the table. I watched him cook with a smile on his face. Two minutes later the food was ready, so he put it on two plates and brought them over to the table. He took a seat beside me.

"Here you go, my beautiful girl." He spoke as he placed the plate in front of me.

I blushed, "Thank you Loki. I love you."

"I love you too, now dig in." He laughed. I did just that, I was so hungry that I didn't really care if I looked like a pig at the moment. I really hadn't realized how hungry I was until the food was placed in front of me. I was also glad that Loki didn't say a thing about the way I was eating at the moment. He was a respectable man for that.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we were pulling into the parking garage in Loki's black jag. He had been driving me to work for the last two months. At first I was afraid that someone was going to see us driving together, but he assured me that no one would see us. Especially since he had a special parking spot and the rest of the employees parked on another level.

"What time is the meeting?" I asked him as we gathered our things and exited his car.

"The meeting is scheduled for one-thirty. So I was thinking I would take you to lunch before we go to the meeting?" Loki looked hopeful.

"Are you sure we should be doing that?"

He came over to me and grabbed my free hand, "Yes, we can just tell the others that the meeting is at twelve and that it is a lunch meeting. That way they won't ask any questions."

That sounded like a pretty good plan, "Alright, I guess you can take me to lunch."

Loki grinned, "Great, I will make reservations for noon. I know the perfect place to take you."

"Loki, you don't have to take me anywhere fancy."

"No, I am treating my lady right. Now let's get to work." He dismissed as we entered the elevator.

As we walked into the office, Loki was explaining the basis of the meeting we would be going to. To be honest we were only doing this for show. As per usual we caught some attention as we entered the office talking. This continued until we stopped at my desk.

"I will see you at noon, Olivia." He said before disappearing into his office.

Jessica was already at her desk and looking at me with a curious expression upon her face, "What was that about? What is happening at noon?" She inquired.

I set my stuff down and took a seat at my desk, "Mr. Laufeyson is going to a company meeting and he is taking me along with him." I explained to her.

"Oh, since when does Mr. Laufeyson take you to those meetings? If I remember correctly, you two don't quite get along." Jessica seemed a bit confused that Loki had chosen to take me to this meeting and she had every reason to question it.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was just as surprised as you are when he asked me in the elevator. It seemed like a good plan to just go with it, maybe I can get on his good side." It had become increasingly easier to lie to her like.

"Oooo good idea Olivia. Now how was your date last night? You look very happy this morning." Jessica observed.

"It was amazing and I am very happy this morning. He treated me like a true gentleman would. I ended up staying over his place last night, not that it is any different from any of our normal nights." I gushed the details of my relationship to my friend.

"Sweetie, that is amazing. You deserve all the happiness in the world. You're glowing with happiness this morning. Do you think he will ever ask you to move in with him? You two sound pretty serious."

This was a question I hadn't quite expected, "I don't know. It is still a bit early for that. We have only been dating for ten months. I suppose if everything continues the way it is going, then he may ask me to move I with him. I don't really want to think about that right now." I knew if Loki ever did ask me to move in with him, I would do it in a heartbeat.

Jessica chuckled, "Alright, I suppose it is a little early to be asking that. I think I am a little bias because my fiancée asked me to move in with him six months into our relationship and now we have been together for over five years."

"Maybe you are a little bias. Have you and Mason decided on a wedding date yet?" Jessica and her fiancée Mason have been engaged for a little over a year now.

"No, not yet. He is still busy with the business. I am hoping we will have some time to talk about it next month. But you know, we aren't in a rush to get married. We know we love each other and a piece of paper won't change that. We already act married as it is." Jessica was radiating absolute happiness.

"That is amazing, Jess. I admire your relationship." I desperately wanted a relationship where I didn't have to hide it. I loved Loki and so I didn't mind as much that we had to be quiet about it but I hoped that would change one day. I knew that Loki and I had a future together, I just hoped that we could be together freely in that future.

"You have an amazing relationship too. I am dying to meet this boyfriend of yours. I love the way he treats you and how happy you are because of him. Will I be able to meet him soon?"

"I want you to meet him but he is a very shy person when it comes to new people. It is very hard to convince him to come out and meet my friends." I really hoped that I sounded genuine.

Jessica shrugged, "Alright, I understand that. Don't pressure him into to doing anything that he doesn't want to so. Just let him know I approve of him."

"Yes, I will do that. One of these days I will convince him to open up to more people but for now it isn't happening."

"Don't worry about it." Jessica shrugged it off and got back to work. I pulled out my work as well.

Noon rolled around a lot quicker than I had anticipated. I had just finished up the document I had been working on when Loki exited his office, carrying his things. He stopped in front of my desk, "Are you ready for the meeting?"

"Yes, I just finished up. Should we get going?" I grabbed my coat and bag and I was following Loki to the elevator. The minute the doors shut, he pushed me against the wall and his lips were ravishing mine. We pulled away for air, "What was that for?"

Loki grinned, "You are just so god damn alluring today and I have been watching you all morning. I have wanted nothing more than to kiss you all morning." He said holding me close.

"Oh Loki, I always want to kiss you." He looked very happy to hear that.

He leaned close so that his lips were inches from mine, "I promise you that one day we will tell everyone about our relationship. Then I can start showing you off to the world."

I smiled and leaned closer to brush my lips against his, "I am okay with that, Loki. I know that you love me but I will be even happier when we can go public."

"I will figure it out, love. Now how do you feel about Italian food?" He asked changing the subject.

"I like Italian and well I have been craving pasta for a couple of days now."

"Oh good, I am taking you to one of my favorite Italian bistros. The meeting is actually a couple blocks from there, it is the perfect place to take you."

"Good, I am so hungry." Loki chuckled and pecked my lips right before the elevator stopped on the floor we needed. The drive to the restaurant was nice. Loki had a lot to talk about and I loved listening to him. Lunch was much like breakfast but this time I was able to control myself and eat slowly. But I was so hungry. Lunch was very good. Afterwards we were headed to the meeting.

* * *

Loki pulled into the parking lot of a very elaborate looking building. "Olivia, I feel I must warn you beforehand about some of these people. These men are not the kindest and they will do anything to make you feel like you are not worthy of anything. Do not let their words affect you, my sweet darling." He explained sounding very serious.

"Okay, I can do that. Anything else I should know?" I questioned preparing myself for this meeting. I was just assisting Loki. I was nothing more than one of Loki's workers at this point.

"I do not think so." Loki looked deep in thought, "No, I think we are ready. Are you ready?" I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt, I was about to open the door when Loki grabbed my hand. "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too. Now let's get this over with."

"Yes, I suppose we should." Loki finally took off his seatbelt and followed me out of the car. I could see that he wanted so bad to grab my hand but refrained and just motioned for me to follow him.

We walked into the building and it was even more luxurious inside. This company must have a lot of money. Loki led me to the elevator and I followed. Three other people jumped onto the elevator with us. Suddenly I began to feel nervous when I thought back on Loki's words. He made it seem like these people were vicious vultures out for blood and I believed it. I had dealt with a fair amount of people like that at my last company. My stomach twisted at the thought of me having to see anybody from my previous company. I had been lucky up until this thought. I had a bad feeling about this meeting.

Five minutes later the elevator stopped at the desired floor. Loki sent me a look before we left the elevator. The walk was quiet, only increasing my anxiety. I don't know why I was feeling really anxious right now, but I could not stop it. It felt like we had been walking forever before we stopped in front of a conference room filled with many people.

"Here we are." Loki said opened the door and leading me into the room. It seemed like everyone turned to look at us as we entered.

A man that was sitting at the head of the table smiled, "Loki, you are here. We were beginning to think you weren't going to show up." It was at that moment the other people in the room turned to look at me, probably wondering who the hell I was.

"Who is this?" A tall blonde woman asked from beside the man.

"This is one of employees, Olivia Holden." Loki introduced me to the room. "She is one of my best employees and I wanted her to sit in on the meeting. Is that alright?"

The first man looked me up and down sending chills through my spine. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. "Sure, why not? Now sit down so we can begin." Loki took a seat next to him, leaving me to sit in the only available seat that was next to the blonde woman.

They immediately began talking about some sort of deal. I had taken out a notebook and I was taking notes, just to make it seem like I was useful. Every once in a while I would glance over at Loki. Occasionally my eyes would land on the blonde next to me. I would often catch her eyeing Loki.

This woman was gorgeous. She had to have been at least 5'10". She has long platinum blonde hair that was impeccably straight. Her makeup was flawless, finished it off with the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her like a second skin. She was supermodel thin. I mean if I didn't know better, I would think she was a supermodel. This woman was beautiful. She was the complete opposite of me.

At one point she caught me look over at her, she smiled. "I just realized that none of us introduced ourselves, I'm Lorelai." She stated. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. So I knew she wasn't being genuine with me.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

She giggled softly, "Sure. Now I am trying to figure out why Loki bought you along? Surely he has someone more attractive working at the office." My mouth ran dry and I felt as if she had slapped me across the face. She knew exactly what she had done and smiled turning back to Loki. He was seated on the other side of her.

The meeting continued on and I noticed that Lorelai never once took her eyes off Loki. At one point when he was speaking, she placed her hand over top his. He shot her a look and quickly moved his hand, making me feel relieved. That wasn't the last time she tried it though. She must have attempted that three more times. Also she would lean closer to Loki. I saw her whispered into his ear, with a huge grin upon her face.

I was beginning to feel nauseous while I watched her come onto my boyfriend. She was relentless. She looked over at me and smiled when she saw how uncomfortable I was. It was almost as if she knew that there was something going on between Loki and me, but that was impossible.

The meeting seemed to drag on forever and she continued to play her games the whole time. At one point I just had to turn away, because her actions were making me feel sick. The meeting finally ended.

Loki was talking to the head of the meeting when I joined him. Lorelai joined us as well, and of course she slinked up to Loki and grabbed his arm.

"Loki, how have you been? It has been a long time since we last spoke, hasn't it?" She spoke tightening her grip on him.

"Yes it has, well I have been fine. I have been focusing on the company." He answered pushing her off of him. She didn't look dissuaded.

"How lovely. I always enjoy talking to you."

At this point I had to get away from her. I could not stand to hear her talking to Loki like this. I turned away from them, I guess Loki could see that I wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

He grabbed my hand, "I think Ms. Holden and I should get going. There is still work to be done at the office."

"Oh Loki, surely you don't have to leave yet. We need to catch up." Lorelai spoke looking between him and me.

"No, we must be going."

Once again I was beginning to feel dizzy. I need to get away from this retched woman. "Um, I need to visit the restroom before we go." I spoke up.

Lorelai grinned, "I will show her to it." Before Loki could respond, she grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the bathroom. I barely caught my balance when she pushed me into the bathroom.

"What the hell." I mumbled catching myself on the counter.

"What is going on between you and Mr. Laufeyson? I have seen the way you have been looking at him all day." She spoke with malice I her voice. This woman seemed to already hate me.

I sighed, turning towards the mirror. "Nothing, he is my boss. Why does it matter to you?" I don't know why I was even responding to her. I grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and wet it with some water.

"I want him to myself. I have known Loki for a long time now and I think it is time that I finally get him all to myself. So I want to make sure that you won't get in my way." Then she started babbling some nonsense. Something told me she wasn't completely there. I ignored her and focused on getting my nausea to go away. Two minutes later I felt better and I wanted nothing more than to get away from Lorelai.

"Do you understand me, Olivia?" She asked standing in front of the door.

I just rolled my eyes and pushed past her, ignoring her. A minute later I had joined Loki outside of the conference room again. Lorelai had once again slinked up to him and leaned into him.

"So Olivia and I had a little chat. She is going to head back to the office and take care of that and you are going to come out to dinner with me." Lorelai spoke while batting her heavily made up eyelashes at him.

This girl was getting on my nerves, "I never agreed to that." I interrupted but she held up her hand.

"Get lost, Loki and I have to catch up. This could take a while."

Loki looked very confused and a little disgusted. He pushed her off him, "No, I am not going to dinner with you Lorelai. Olivia and I drove together and I will not leave her to find her own way back. Besides there has never been anything between the two of us and there will never be anything between us. I am in a committed relationship with a woman that I love."

Lorelai looked mad, she looked like she was about to burst.

Loki could see this, so he grabbed my arm. "Let us get out of here." We left Lorelai seething in anger behind us. She was just acting ridiculous at this point. "I am sorry you had to deal with that." Loki said as we entered his car.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Do the two of you have a past or something?" I honestly don't think anything would change if they did but I needed to know.

"Oh gods no. I would never go out with a psychopath like her. She is the daughter of the guy who ran the meeting tonight. She has been trying to get me to go out with her for years now." He was shaking his head. "I would never go out with her."

"Alright, she sort of cornered me in the bathroom. She was being really possessive over you."

"Like I said, she is a psychopath. She has been working for her dad for about three years now, but she has been attending these meetings for longer. She laid her eyes on me the minute I started attending those meetings and never once have I felt anything for her." I guess he was just trying to make sure I understood that he did not want her.

"I believe it." I looked up to notice we were going the opposite direction of the office, "Where are we going? I thought we needed to return to the office. There is still three hours left in the work day." I wondered aloud.

"Yes there is, but I am taking you home. I do not think you want to go back to the office after having to sit through that torturous meeting. Besides I think I need to show you just who I belong too." Loki voice got lower, almost like he was trying to be seductive.

"Oh yes, I like that idea a lot more."

"Good, you are in for one hell of a night."

"Sounds like a good plan." I remarked.

* * *

Once we got to Loki's penthouse, he pushed me up against the wall and began to kiss me with a deep passion. We kissed until we ran out of air. He pulled away, "Were you jealous when you saw Lorelai all over me?" Loki questioned caressing my side.

"Of course I was. I did not like seeing her all over you. Is that wrong?"

He smirked, "Not at all. It shows that you care for me." He kissed my cheek. "You do not have to worry, I would never go for her. I love you and only you."

I smiled, "Good, I love you and only you as well. Now are you ready to spend the night proving it?"

"Always." He pulled me into another kiss. His hands grabbed the back of my thighs and pulled me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist, so I wouldn't fall to the ground. We continued to kiss as he led us through his penthouse, stopping in front of his room. He placed me against the door before breaking the kiss and kissing my neck. I grabbed his shoulders, to give me some more balance. He found my sensitive spot on my neck, causing me to moan.

"Loki, please don't make me wait any longer. I need you now." An overwhelming feeling of need had washed over me and I was not about to wait.

"Okay my love, I will not make you wait." He claimed my lips again before pushing his way into the bedroom. It seemed like we had made it to the bed in little to no time at all. I had already started reaching for his clothes and pushing them out of the way. I was desperate at this point. I had him stripped down to his briefs.

Loki began working on my clothes next. He was a lot gentler than I had been. Meanwhile was trying to kiss any part of him that I could. I needed him and I needed him now.

"Someone is desperate for me tonight." He said kissing my cheek gently.

"I am. Please Loki, I beg of you. Rip my clothes off and have your way with me. No more waiting."

With a smirk upon his face, Loki reached behind me to unclasp my bra and pull it off of me. He quickly rid me of my panties as well, leaving me naked underneath him. "Oh my, you are so wet. Did I cause all of this?" He was admiring the arousal that had formed in the time since we had gotten home. I was so unbelievably horny for him. This was not usual for me.

"Yes you did. Oh god, please. I need your cock."

He was gently rubbing my clit, purposely teasing me. When I whined, he dipped his fingers into my entrance and pushed them in and out of me a few times.

"It seems you are sufficiently ready for me." Finally he pulled off his underwear. He rose to his knees and sat back on his heels, he pulled me up with him. His erection stood waiting for attention and I was so ready to give it the attention it craved. "I want you to wrap your legs around me and I will aide you in your movements."

I nodded and positioned myself so I could wrap my legs around him. He positioned himself at my entrance. Looking up to confirm I was ready, I nodded my head and pushed my hips down as he pushed his up. He slammed into me, filling me completely. This position let him fill me a bit more than usual.

"Oh god, yes." I moaned, gripping onto his shoulder and pulling myself up. He slid out of me until only his tip was inside of me before thrusting back into me, hitting my cervix in the process. My moans were only getting louder. This felt amazing. "More Loki, give me more." I whimpered circling my hips over his.

"Anything for you, baby." He gripped my waist and helped me to move. Loki was helping me to ride him in this new position we were trying. The new position was giving me so much more pleasure than I thought was possible. I threw my head back in pleasure, finally feeling some sort of satisfaction.

"God, I love you so much." I moaned moving a little faster. I loved the feeling of him inside of me.

Loki pulled me into a passionate kiss while I continued to move on top of him with his help. I could feel his love in the kiss. We pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine, "I love you too. I have never felt this way about another woman before."

That statement made me feel special, "Oh wow. I have never felt this way about anyone either. Being with you makes me forget all those past relationships." I don't know how I managed to say that with him still thrusting deep inside of me.

At the moment I felt really close with Loki. For the first time we weren't just fucking. No, this time we were making love. I could feel it in his movements, I could see it in his eyes. His movements were gentle and loving, yet so very passionate at the same time. As desperate as I had been, it was nice to take this slowly.

Our movements were getting a bit sloppy and I could feel the orgasm building deep inside of me. Closing my eyes, I let the pleasure take over. Loki started to kiss my neck, traveling down to my shoulder and back up again. I could feel him getting close as well. I opened my eyes now.

"I want us to come together, can you do that?" Loki asked pulling away from my neck and looking into my eyes. I just nodded, I didn't think I would be able to speak at that moment. "Good, how close are you?"

My nails were now digging into his skin, "I am so close, please just finish me off."

"Of course." He whispered reaching between us and rubbing my clit. Immediately I could feel myself falling closer to my orgasm. He was twitching inside of me, signaling he was just about to come. "Come for me, Olivia." His voice was calm but filled with lust. He thrust into me three more times before I finally let go, sending me into a really intense orgasm. I was so lost in my orgasm that I didn't notice his orgasm. Only once I had ridden out the orgasm did I realize he had reached his end too.

We stopped moving and just stayed still, resting our foreheads against each other once again. We were just basking in the glow of our love making session. It had been amazing.

Loki helped me off of his lap and set me on the bed beside him. I could feel the exhaustion creeping in, so I laid back. He got up and disappeared for a minute, only coming back with a rag to help me clean up. Once that was done, he laid beside me and pulled the covers over us.

"That was amazing." I mumbled burying my head into his chest.

"Indeed it was. Now you know that I belong to you and only you." He stated kiss my head.

I smiled and looked up at him, "Yes, but I already knew that before."

He was smiling now, "Good, I love you."

"I love you too." I reached up and pulled him into a short but sweet kiss.

"Get some sleep, my love. I have exhausted your energy."

"Okay." I mumbled, my eyes already closed. I quickly fell into my dream world. Dreaming of a world where Loki and I didn't have to hide our relationship. We were able to live happily without the worry of someone finding out about us. I would do anything for that to happen and I knew Loki would as well. So I had decided, while I was sleeping, I was going to find a way to make it work. I didn't want to keep Loki secret and he didn't want to keep me secret either.


	6. Part Six

I woke up when I felt Loki moving beside me. His arm was draped over my bare body and he was holding me close. I would have smiled if I hadn't felt like complete crap.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Loki said kissing my cheek.

I groan, "Good morning." I whisper shutting my eyes again.

"What is wrong, love?" He questioned once I shut my eyes again.

"I don't feel good. I have a headache and my stomach is feeling a bit funny." I tell him as I flip over and bury my head into the pillow.

"Oh no." Loki put a hand on the back of my neck. The coolness of his skin was soothing. "You are feeling a little warm. I want you to stay here while I go make us some food, I will bring it to you. Do not move." He whispered kissing my shoulder and leaving me to rest some more.

Loki must have been gone for about ten minutes before the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach turned to cramping. Before I knew it, I bolted to the bathroom, falling to the floor in front of the toilet and emptying my stomach contents. Loki found me on the floor when he returned.

"Oh dear, you are not going to work today." He said kneeling beside me and placing his cool hands on my face. It was very soothing. "Come on, let me help you get a shower and then you are going right back to bed." Loki helped me up and I brushed my teeth while he turned on the shower. He helped me into the shower once I had finished.

I leaned against the wall as Loki washed my body, I was exhausted. "Wait Loki, aren't you going to be late?" I suddenly asked.

He shook his head, "It does not matter sweetheart. I need to take care of you right now. I can be late, I am the CEO."

"I can't stay home, I have so much work to do. Especially since we came home early last night."

Loki shook his head, "No darling, you are way too ill to be working today. I will take care of your work but I want you to stay home and relax today. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded and let him continue to wash me. After he had washed himself, he helped me out of the shower and pulled one of his t-shirts over my head before leading me back to his bed. He quickly dressed himself before he brought a tray of food over.

I frowned at the food, my stomach was still very unsettled. "I know you are not feeling well but you need to eat something. Even if it is small." I nodded and tried to eat some toast that was on the tray. I didn't think that would bother me too much. "Thank you, darling. I feel much better knowing that you ate something before I left."

I continued to nibble on the toast, not looking at the other food on the plate. "You don't have to sit here with me, Loki. Go to work."

He shook his head, "I am not leaving until you are all settled. Now how are you feeling right now?"

"My stomach is still unsettled but the headache seems to be going away. I think I am going to be alright."

"Okay, I am still worried about you. I do not want you to strain yourself today. You are to lay in bed and relax. I will come home at lunch to make you some food and check on you."

I shook my head, "No Loki, you do not need to come home. I am alright."

"Nope, I am coming home to check on my love. I want to make sure you are alright." He rested his hand on my stomach, I didn't think anything of it. "If this persists tomorrow, I am taking you to the doctors. But I think you will be fine, you are already looking better." The hand that was on my stomach moved to my forehead. "You are feeling cooler from before. Now what can I get you before I leave?"

"Just a water bottle, oh and you can take the food away. I do not want to eat anything else." I said pushing the tray away from me. He nodded and picked up the food, exiting the room.

He returned a couple of minutes later. He placed the water bottle on the table beside me and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I love you. Now if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me. I will have my phone beside me."

I nodded, "I love you too, but I think I will be fine. I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Of course." Loki leaned in and kissed my lips passionately.

After a minute I pushed him away, "I am going to get you sick if you kiss me like that. Now get out of here."

He smirked, "I do not think you will get me sick, but thank you for your worries. Now relax my dear. I will be home before you know it." He pecked my lips before finally leaving me.

* * *

I decided to call Jessica and tell her I wouldn't be in, just so she wouldn't worry about me.

"Hey Jess." I said as she answered her phone.

I heard her sigh in relief, "Olivia! Where are you? You are almost an hour late. Did something happen after the meeting because you never came back."

I chuckled, "No Jess, nothing happened after the meeting." Well nothing I can tell you. "Loki let me go home early, everything is fine. Anyway I won't be able to make it in today."

"What, why?" She questioned.

"I woke up feeling unwell today. I am feeling a bit better now." Except for my unsettled stomach, "But I do not think I would be able to make it in."

"Oh." I could almost hear her smirking, "Is something else going on with you?"

I didn't know what she was trying to say, "No Jess, I have a stomach bug or something. I am already feeling better than I did when I woke up, but I don't want to take any chances by going to work." I assured her.

"Mhmmm okay. Is your beau taking care of you today?"

I knew she would ask this, "He was this morning but he had to leave for work. He said he will come home at lunch to check on me."

"Ooooo, are you living together yet?" Damn she was nosey.

"No, not yet. I just stayed over his place last night."

"Oh come on Olivia. You have stayed over his place for the last week. Why don't you just move in together already?"

"I don't know. We will see. Are you going to be okay without me?" I asked her.

"Of course I will. Oh you were the last person with Mr. Laufeyson yesterday. Would you happen to know why he came in late today?" She asked me.

I smiled slightly before answering, "No I do not. The meeting went well. Maybe he went out for some drinks after the meeting and had a bit too much."

Jessica chuckled, "You are probably right. Well I am going to leave you to rest. Please feel better tomorrow. I miss you here in the office."

I was still smiling. I never realized how close Jess and I had gotten in the last couple of months, but it was nice to have her as a friend. "Yes, I can assure you I will be there tomorrow."

"Good, talk to you later." She said goodbye and hung up. I put my cellphone on the side table.

My morning wasn't very interesting. I laid in Loki's bed, watching cartoons on TV. My stomach still wasn't feeling too well, but I didn't feel the need to throw up anymore which was good.

* * *

I was engrossed in some weird show on TV when Loki came through the bedroom door, he smiled when he saw me. "Good afternoon, Olivia. How are you feeling?" He questioned taking a seat beside me on the bed.

"I'm feeling alright. My stomach is still a little iffy, but I am feeling good for the most part." I answered.

"Well I am glad you are feeling better. Are you feeling hungry?"

Come to think to think of it, my stomach was grumbling for food. "Uh yeah sure, I could eat. But I don't want anything to rich. I don't want to risk upsetting my stomach again."

"Okay, how about I make you some soup with a little bit a bread?"

"That sounds good." I started to get out of bed but he didn't let me.

"No, you are staying in bed. You still look a little pale." He kissed my forehead before leaving me to go make me some lunch. Loki was too good to me.

Loki brought me some food maybe twenty minutes later and he had also made himself some soup as well. I noticed that he had removed his shoes and suit jacket as he settled beside me in bed. We quickly finished our food and Loki disposed of our bowls only to join me in the bedroom again.

"Aren't you heading back to work?" I question as he began to unbutton his shirt.

He shook his head, "Nope, I took the rest of the afternoon off to make sure you were doing okay."

I couldn't believe how much Loki cared for me, it brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh Loki, you don't have to do that. I am sure you have a lot of work to do. You don't have to stay here with me." I really didn't want to be the reason Loki feel behind at work.

Loki chuckled and kissed my cheek, "Thank you for worrying about me darling, but there is no need. I can do any work that needs to be done from home, but there is nothing to be done."

I smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss, "Mhmmm okay. Then please cuddle up next to me while we watch movies together?" I asked or more like demanded.

He returned the kiss with a little more passion, "Yes my dear." Loki and I spent the rest of the day in bed watching movies. It was nice.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling much better than this morning. I had no headache and my stomach didn't seem to be unsettled this morning. I took that as a good sign and started to pull myself out of bed, only to be pulled back into Loki's strong arms.

"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily.

I smiled and my handsome boyfriend, "I am going to get ready for the day." I stated.

Loki sat up and put his hands on my face, feeling for my temperature I guess.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He questioned as he caressed my face.

"Much better. I feel great this morning. I want to go back to work."

"Well you are not feverish and you look much better this morning, so I do not see why not."

I smiled, "Thanks Loki. Now do you want to join me in the shower before we have to get ready and head to work?" He nodded his head, jumping up quickly and leading me into the bathroom. Half the time I had to fight to get Loki to just focus on the shower since he couldn't seem to keep his hands off me.

After the shower I made another light breakfast for Loki and I. I didn't want to take any chances and upset my stomach again. After breakfast, Loki drove us to the office. Jessica bombarded me the minute I walked into the office. She paid no mind to Loki who had walked in behind me.

"There you are Liv! I was so worried about you yesterday. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked taking my arm and leading me through the office and to my desk.

"I'm feeling good this morning. I must have gotten food poisoning or something, but now I am good. There is no need to worry about little ole me." I answered putting my bag down and beginning to set up for the day.

"I will always worry about you, Liv. You are my best friend in this office and the days are so dreary when you are not here." I smiled at that statement. I too felt she was my best friend in this office. I was glad she and I were friends.

"Awe Jessica, thank you. I see you as my best friend in this office as well."

She smiled, "Oh before I forget. I think Mr. Laufeyson has a girlfriend."

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her in surprise, "Oh, really? How do you know?"

She shrugged, "I don't know for sure, but he has been very happy these past couple of months. Yesterday he came in looking super worried and at lunch he told me he wouldn't be back after lunch. He said he needed to take care of someone."

"Wow, well it does sound like he may be involved with someone. But I don't think we should spread any rumors. That is his private life and I don't think he would appreciate us spreading rumors about his love life." Not to mention it is my love life as well. If the office were to find out that Loki was seeing someone, people would begin to speculate who it was and start invading on him. That would most likely lead to us being found out. We do not want that.

"Don't worry, I won't be spreading any rumors. You are the only one I have told about this. But he almost seems nicer."

I shrug, "Maybe?" I really didn't want to say much and give everything away.

"Oh no, he is sending me a glare. Better get to work. I'll talk to you later." Jessica said looking towards Loki's office and sure enough, he was looking at Jessica with a stern look. When Jessica walked away, he sent me a small smile which I returned.

Jessica and I went to the cafeteria for lunch and again I decide to eat something small, so I went with a nice looking salad. Jessica and I talked throughout lunch. She was still busy trying to get me to spill about my beau, but of course I kept my mouth shut. She would meet him eventually.

After lunch, Jessica and I went back to work. I had maybe gone two hours before I started to feel nauseous again. Jess gave me a worried look, but I just waved her off. I thought maybe if I got my mind off of it, the feeling would go away. Unfortunately it did not.

"Liv you look pale. Are you feeling sick again?" She questioned sounding very worried.

I shook my head and laid my head on the desk, "Yes, I think I am going to be sick." Just as I said that, I shot up and ran off to the bathroom. Luckily for me it was pretty close. I burst into the bathroom and ran into the nearest available stall, making it to the toilet in time to vomit up my lunch.

The bathroom door opened a minute later and I felt Jess holding back my hair. She didn't say anything as I heaved into the toilet a couple more times. Finally the nausea dissipated and she helped me stand up.

"Are you alright, Liv?" She questioned pulling me over to the sinks and grabbing a paper towel, wetting it and handing it to me.

I cleaned up my face, "I don't know. I was feeling better today and that came out of nowhere." I said leaning against the sink.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors and get checked out?" Jessica suggested.

I nodded, "I do. Do you have any mints or gum on you?" I really did not want to go back out there without freshening my breath.

She smiled, "I can do you one better. I carry around portable toothbrushes. I just have to go get them."

I stopped her before she could leave the bathroom, "Can you also bring me my cellphone. I should make an appointment as soon as I can." She nodded and left me alone. I hopped up onto the counter and rested my head against the wall. I was feeling physically drained after that episode. I was hoping there wasn't anything really wrong with me.

Jessica returned a few minutes later and handed me a toothbrush and my cellphone. She stood there and watched me as I brushed my teeth.

"You know, you can get back to work. I'll be fine." I stated after I spit out the toothpaste.

She chuckled, "I know, but I want to make sure you are alright."

I smiled, "Thanks Jess, but I will be fine. You should get back to work before Mr. Laufeyson notices us missing."

"You are right. Just let me know if you need anything." I nodded and she left me alone.

I called my doctor and made an appointment. I was lucky to get in tomorrow afternoon after work. I desperately hoped the doctor could ease my mind and tell me there was nothing majorly wrong with me. Exiting the bathroom, I saw Loki staring at me with a worried look. I tried to shrug it off but he wasn't buying into that and called me into his office. Jess gave me a worried look as I got up to enter his office.

"Yes?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

Loki jumped up and pulled me into his arms, "Are you alright?" He questioned cupping my face with his hands.

I nodded, "Yes Loki, I'm fine. But I just got sick again, so I made an appointment with my doctor after work tomorrow."

Emotion flashed across his eyes, "Oh good. That should give you some peace of mine." It sounded as if he knew something I did not, but I decided not to pressure him about it.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked quietly. I didn't know whether Loki would want to be involved in those types of matters.

"Of course I will go with you, my love. I want to make sure you are alright. Besides I think having support will be good." Once again it sounded as if he knew something I didn't and I was starting to wander what that was about.

The rest of the work day went off without a hitch. Loki was quick to get the two of us out of the office. He was desperate to get home or something. We had to stop at my place, since I was going to run out of clothes if we didn't. After that we were headed back to his penthouse. He told me we were getting take-out and I had to choose what I wanted. So I chose a little pizza shop that was a few blocks from Loki's building. I had been craving hot wings, so he happily got me some.

At the end of the day, we were lying in bed together. Loki was holding me close and stroking my side. It was very relaxing.

"Loki?"

"Hmmm?" He looked down at me.

"What would happen if we were to come clean to the office? Would I get fired?" These thoughts have been weighing on my mind for a while now.

He chuckled and moved some hair from my face, "No you would not. I honestly don't think anything would happen. We would just become the gossip of the office for a while."

That didn't sound so bad, but there were a lot of women at the office who had a crush on Loki. I didn't want to know what they would do to me once they found out I have been dating their hot boss for a while. They would probably corner me in the office.

"Why? Are you thinking about telling the office?" Loki questioned hopefully. He wanted them to know about us. He was sick of hiding us and so was I.

"Maybe? Not this week but maybe soon. I don't know. Can we wait a little longer?"

"Of course, love. We can wait as long as you want."

"Thank you Loki." I lifted my head to kiss his lips.

"Sleep now, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." He spoke. I nodded and settled into his arms. I was drifting to sleep on a matter of minutes.


	7. Part Seven

I tossed and turned all night with worry about what could be wrong with me. I was hoping it was just a stomach bug but when I woke up the next morning nauseous and having to run to the bathroom again, I knew there was no way it was a stomach bug. I was determined to go to work and I felt alright after that episode, so I decided I could go to work.

"Please take it easy today, darling." Loki said as he made me some toast. I did not think I would be able to eat anything else. I was still feeling slightly nauseous.

"Don't worry Loki, I will." I assured him as he placed the toast in front of me.

"I still think you need to eat more. You cannot go to work having just eaten some toast. You will starve before lunch time." Loki spoke sitting next to me with a plate full of food.

"I appreciate your concern Loki, but I will be fine. I am still way too nauseous to even look at food." I said looking away from his food.

Loki grabbed my hand, "I am sorry you are feeling this way, darling. I hope the doctor can ease your mind today."

"Me too. I don't know what kind of sickness would cause the things I have been feeling. Hopefully it's nothing too serious."

Loki laughed, "It will not be, I can tell you that."

I looked up at Loki trying to figure out what he just said, "Loki, do you know something I don't?"

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Um, no I do not. I am just saying things." He was trying cover something up.

"Loki, tell me what you are hiding." I demanded giving him a look that was supposed to scare him. It didn't.

"I am sorry love, but I cannot tell you anything at the moment. You will find out later though."

Of course he would do this, "Mhmm okay." I said just dropping it because I knew I wouldn't be able to get him to talk. After breakfast, Loki drove up to the office like he does every day.

* * *

The day was pretty uneventful. I was grateful that I didn't get sick anymore. I felt pretty good throughout the day. At lunch I was absolutely famished and ate a ton. All day I could tell both Loki and Jessica were watching me closely. They wanted to make sure I didn't overwork myself or get sick again.

As the day came to a close, I was starting to get nervous all over again for the doctor's appointment and Jessica knew it.

"Olivia, stop worrying so much. You are going to be fine. They are just going to make sure things are alright and I don't think it is anything major." Jessica said as I began to pack up my things to leave.

"I know Jess, I can't help but worry. What if it is something I can't handle?" I was afraid.

"Well then you will have a support system, but you can handle anything hun. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Jess definitely did make me feel a little bit better, but I was still scared. "Thank you Jess. I will see you tomorrow and I will tell you what happened."

"Okay, good luck." I nodded and threw my bag on my shoulder, looking towards Loki's office and mouthing that I would meet him at his car. It didn't take him long to follow me out.

Now we are sitting in the waiting room of my doctor's office and I was shaking with nerves.

"Olivia calm down, it is going to be alright." Loki whispered into my ear before pulling me into a gentle and loving kiss.

I smiled and returned the kiss, "I know Loki. I will be fine. Doctor's always make me so nervous." That was partially the truth.

"Olivia Holden." Someone called my name to come back. I grabbed Loki's hand and brought him with me. I didn't want him to leave my side. "The doctor should be with you in a few minutes." The nurse said leaving us alone in the room.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room, trying to occupy my thoughts until the doctor came in. Loki knew this and stayed quiet. My doctor came in a few moments later.

"Good afternoon Olivia, what brings you here?" Dr. Marshall asked looking over my file.

"I have been feeling a bit sick lately." I said as Loki reached for my head and gripped it lightly.

"How so?" She asked looking up at me.

"Well it started off with me being dizzy and progressed to me barfing my guts out for three days in a row now."

"How is your appetite?" She asked writing down what I had told her.

"Good, I have actually been eating a lot more."

"Alright, that sounds like symptoms to a pregnancy." She stated bluntly.

The world stopped and I was frozen in shock.

"Pregnant? I can't be pregnant, I am on birth control." There was no way that I could be pregnant.

"Birth control is not always 100% effective." She said nonchalantly. "To make sure, I want to run some tests. Would you mind peeing in a cup for me?"

"Sure." I mumbled still trying to process the news myself. The doctor handed me the cup and led me to the bathroom. She told me to leave the sample with the nurse down the hall and to go back to the room. I did what I was told and joined Loki a few minutes later.

I sat down and stared at the wall, trying to figure out how I was feeling. How was Loki feeling? Would he hate me if I was pregnant? Would he leave me to raise the baby by myself?

"Olivia, calm down." Loki spoke standing in front of me and taking my head into his hands.

"I can't. What will happen if I am pregnant? Are you going to leave me?"

"No, of course not. I love you so much that I could not bear to leave you like that. I will support you the whole way through and we will get through this together."

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course." He kissed me gently before the doctor entered the room again. Loki took a seat again.

"Well Olivia, it seems you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations." Dr. Marshall said smiling. "I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. Then I want you to make an appointment with your gynecologist for an ultrasound." I nodded as she handed me the piece of paper with my prescription on it."

She left us alone.

I didn't know how I felt. A part of me was really happy because I had always wanted to be a mother. Another part of me was scared to death because Loki and I weren't supposed to be together and this will complicate things.

"Darling, how are you feeling?" Loki asked bringing me out of my trance.

"To be honest I feel a bit happy." I admitted with a small smile.

Loki smiled back at me, "I do too. I love you and I love this child inside of you." His hand rested on my flat stomach.

"How are we going to do this?"

"We will get through this together like I said earlier."

"D-did you already know I was pregnant?" It all made sense now.

"Yes I did." He said proudly.

"How?"

"Well my love, I think we need to have a talk. There are some things you don't know about me and I think it is time you know about them." I was curious now.

"Okay." Loki and I left the office and headed back to his place. The whole ride I wondered what he had to tell me.

* * *

Once we got home, Loki led me to the living room and sat me down, taking a seat beside me. He stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, almost as if he was gathering his thoughts.

"Okay Olivia, what I am about to tell you may be shocking to you and you are going to thinking I am joking with you but I promise I am not." Loki spoke sounding nervous.

"What is it Loki?" A thousand possibilities ran through my head. Most of them were bad.

"Alright, I was able to feel the child's presence inside of you because of my seidr. The child has it as well, so I have been connecting with our child for the past couple of days."

"Seidr? What is that?"

"It is essentially magic. I am from another realm, Asgard. I am a god in that realm. Actually I am still a god here but no one knows. I have been living on Midgard for the past five years."

He was right, this sounded so crazy.

"How is that possible? Wait a second, you are Loki, the god of mischief!" I said finally putting it all together.

"Yes I am. I am afraid that I have not been much of a god since I have been living here in Midgard."

"Wow that is a lot to take in. Why did you come to Midgard? Why did you fall for me when you probably have beautiful Asgardian women waiting back home for you?" I had many more questions but I started with that.

"I came here in search of something. I did not know what I was looking for until you started working for me. I fell in love with you because you are my soulmate, which is why I think I was drawn here." He explained grabbed my hand and holding it tightly. He was looking at me with complete adoration in his eyes.

"We are soulmates?"

"Yes we are, my love. I have known since the first time you walked into that office. I tried to keep my distance at first, but as you can see it did not really work out."

I smiled, "Is there anything else I should know?"

He frowned now and I did not like the look of that, "Asgardians have a much different life span than humans. I am much older than you, over 1000 years."

This shocked me a little bit, "Wow, again I wonder why you are attracted to me. My lifespan in a blink of an eye to yours."

His thumb was now lightly rubbing my hand, "I know and I have been looking for a solution to that. I have been contacting my mother in Asgard and she has been helping me."

"Y-your mother knows about me?"

"Yes and she cannot wait to meet you. She thinks she found the spell needed to make you like me. After the baby is born, I am going to take you on a trip to Asgard and we are going to see if that spell works."

"Umm wow. Okay." I had briefly forgotten about the baby. "Loki, we are having a baby." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. Happy tears.

He smiled, "I know we are darling and I love it." He pulled me close and kissed me. "I already love our child."

"Me too and I just found out about them." I stated placing a hand on my stomach. I couldn't help but to wonder what I would look like with a baby bump.

"I do not want you to worry about telling the office right now. We will tell them soon, whether it be after the baby is born or before, we will do it later." Loki said knowing that is where my thoughts would go next.

"Okay Loki, right now all I want to think about is this baby and what we are going to do"

"Well I think now is as good a time as any to ask you to move in with me." He sounded a little hesitant to ask me that.

I looked up smiling at him, "Of course I will move in with you. I already live here as it is, so it won't be too big of a change."

"Great, I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Loki, now how about we go celebrate our good news?" I gave him a cheeky look.

"Hmmm, what do you have in mind Miss Holden?"

I stood up and grabbed his hand, "You know exactly what I am thinking." I winked and started pulling him towards his bedroom.

"You are a very naughty girl, Olivia." Loki said as he closed the door behind us. I had already begun to remove my clothing, I could not wait any longer. I needed him. I guess it was the pregnancy hormones, which made a lot of sense lately.

"I am sir, I am. I need you to take care of me." By now I was just down to my bra and panties. Loki was looking at me like I was his predator, and I very well might have been.

"Remove the rest of your clothes and get on the bed for me." He said turning away from me and starting to removed his clothes as well. He pulled something out of his dresser but I didn't know what. I listened to him and took off my bra and panties, laying on the bed completely nude.

Once Loki had removed most of his clothing, he turned back towards me only wearing his boxer briefs. I now got a good look at what he had in his hand. It was a scarf.

"What is the scarf for, Loki?" I questioned letting my eyes wander the expanse of his body.

He walked towards me and pulled me to the edge of the bed, "The scarf is to cut off your sense of sight and raise your other senses. I am going to make you feel real good baby." He placed the scarf over my eyes and tied it behind my head, making sure the scarf wasn't too tight.

"Mhmm, I like the sound of that." I whispered as he guided me back to the center of the bed and laid me down.

He leaned close to my ear, "I knew you would. Now just relax and let me pleasure my beautiful girlfriend and mommy to be."

I loved hearing those words coming from his mouth. I was still getting use to the thought that I would be a mommy, but I loved it a lot.

Loki brought me into a passionate kiss before his lips began trailing down my body. He kissed each of my breasts, toying with them for a minute for continuing downwards. He kissed different parts of my stomach, stopping where I knew our child was growing. I heard him mumble some words to the bump before he got back to kiss me. I felt his breath on my sex and I immediately grew wetter.

"Mhmm, Loki. Please don't tease me." I said as he kissed right above where I wanted him.

"Sorry love. It is something I love to do, but I will not make you wait anymore." His arms wrapped underneath my thighs and pulled me close. Immediately his tongue was exploring my wet and willing sex, causing me to moan out. His tongue felt so good. The sensations were definitely intensified since I could not see what Loki was doing.

"Loki, you are so good at this. Oh god." His lapped at my sex, avoiding my clit but still giving me the pleasure I wanted.

He pulled away briefly, "They do not call me silver tongue for nothing."

I chuckled, "Come on Loki." Suddenly his lips found my clit and began to suck and I threw my head back in ecstasy. He was driving me crazy with the smallest of touches. He held my thighs tightly, so I couldn't move away from him while he tortured me.

My hands found their way to his hair and I laced my fingers into his ebony hair. I really wished I could see him, but I also enjoyed the obscured vision. I never thought that it could intensify things the way it did.

"Mhmm, Loki…. I am going to come….." I moaned as he sucked even harder. He wasn't even using his fingers and I was so close to coming. I believe the pregnancy hormones made me much more sensitive. I loved it.

Loki pulled away from my core, "Come for me love. Show me how good I am making you feel." He quickly resumed his actions, sucking harder trying to make me cum.

"Oh gods, oh Loki." I moaned as my pleasure boiled over and I came. He continued lapping at my sex, cleaning up every drop of my arousal.

"Mhmm baby, I love the way you taste." Loki moved up my body and captured my lips in a hot kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and I loved it. That always turned me on.

"Can you removed the scarf now?" I questioned as he started kissing my neck.

He chuckled, "Oh yes, I can do that." He started untying the scarf and pulled it off a few seconds later. I smiled as his face came into view.

Despite just having come, I was beginning to feel turned on again. The sight of Loki's body could do that to me.

"Loki, I need you. Please take me." I whimpered allowing my hands to trail his body.

"Anything for you, my love." Without another word he pushed his underwear off and positioned himself at my still wet entrance. He leaned forward to capture my lips as he pushed into me. I quickly adjusted to him before he began to thrust into me. His pace was slow, like he was savoring the moment. It felt amazing.

"You feel so good inside of me, Loki." I moaned as he pulled away from the kiss.

He smirked, "You seemed to be a little more sensitive than usual. Shall I thank our child for that?"

I giggled and nodded as his hips snapped against mine, hitting a particularly good spot inside of me. I couldn't respond to him because the feeling was so intense. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, especially after the foreplay.

"Loki," I panted as he continued thrusted into me, "I'm getting close again…"

He smiled and moved some hair from my face, kissing my cheek. "Come for me Olivia."

My cunt was beginning to contract around his throbbing member, "But I want to wait for you."

"Do not worry about me. Tonight is all about making you feel good." One of his hands began to travel down my body and to my clit. He touched it and I moaned loudly. "Come for me." I obeyed and clamped down on his cock, coming hard. I screamed out his name as I came.

Loki didn't stop moving inside of me, he just slowed down a little bit.

"I am so close baby." He moaned catching my lips again and kissing me with a lot of passion. His cock twitched inside of me and I knew he was going to come. I moaned into the kiss as he finally came, pouring his seed into me. After a couple of minutes, he slowed to a stop before pulling out of me. We laid down and he pulled me close, placing a hand on my stomach and I placed my hand on top of his.

"So how do you connect with our baby?" I questioned feeling curious about the powers that Loki possessed. It was unreal that he knew about the baby before I did. It was good to know he loved the baby already.

"Like this." Suddenly a green mist formed on top of my stomach, tickling me a little bit. "He or she can feel the power and sends them back to me. The baby is a little too small right now, so I cannot get much from them. Once they grow, I will be able to do more with them and they can connect intelligently with us."

As I watched the mist, I noticed a lighter colored mist protruding from my stomach, I knew that was the baby. I smiled as they connected. I felt love for my unborn child and I could not wait to see them at the ultrasound.

"I can feel the baby's heartbeat right now. That is what drew my attention. At first I did not know what was going on until I put it altogether. It was so hard to contain my excitement from you."

"I can imagine. I think I would be the same way if I found out I was pregnant before you. I think I would have been really nervous though. I wasn't sure if you would want children."

He smiled and kissed my head, "Of course I want children with the love of my life."

"Good, then we will get through this together." I was really glad to have Loki in my life, he knew how to make me feel safe and happy. Without him I would be nothing.

"Yes, I will always be here for you. I love you with all my heart Olivia.

His words made me smile, "I love you with all my heart as well."

He leaned down and pecked my lips, "You should get some sleep. I will wake you for dinner in an hour or so." I nodded and cuddled into his chest. His hand was still on my stomach, I liked it there.

* * *

At work the next morning Jessica practically ambushed me the minute I walked into the office.

"What did the doctor say? What is going on with you?" She asked excitedly, clinging to me as we walked through the office.

"Oh, she said it isn't anything major. But I have to go back." I didn't want to give anything away but that was going to be hard with Jess. She could see through anything.

"What? What do you mean you have to go back? Wait a sec." She stopped walking and started looking me over. "Oh my god!" She screamed before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the bathroom, gently of course. She made sure there was no one in the bathroom before locking the door.

"You're pregnant!"

I was surprised and she knew that but I nodded my head anyway knowing she would find our eventually.

"I should have figured it out when I realized you were glowing and then you kept getting sick. I don't know why I didn't figure it out. I was there for my sister when she was pregnant and I lived through it all."

"Yes, I was completely surprised when the doctor gave me the news. I did not expect it." I admitted blushing a bit.

"Awe, does your beau know?" She questioned sounding concerned.

I smiled, "Yes he does. He was with me at the doctors."

Her eyes lit up, "How did he take it?"

"He loved it and he asked me to move in with him!" I was excited.

"Oh yay!" She pulled me into a hug, "I am so happy for you. You are going to be any amazing mommy. Now please tell me I can meet your beau now!"

Uh oh, "Maybe? I have to talk to him."

"Well knock some sense into him and tell him your best friend wants to meet him!" She pulled me into another hug.

I laughed, "Okay okay, I will do it."


	8. Part Eight

"Are you excited to see the baby today?" Loki asked as we laid in bed together. I was snuggled into his side and his arm was wound around me.

I smiled at the mention of our baby, "Yes I am. I still can't believe I am pregnant." I admitted thinking back to last week when I found out I was with child. It was a huge shocker to me. I was on birth control, so I didn't think I would get pregnant. So you can imagine my shock when I found out. But I was happy now. Actually I was happy the minute I found out once the shock wore off.

"I know, love. I was surprised when I first found out too." He kissed my cheek and placed a hand on my stomach, "This baby is going to be so loved by us." There was adoration in his voice.

"Yes, this baby will have so much love, he or she won't know what to do with it." I agreed placing my hand on top of his.

"I love you Olivia Holden. You are giving me the best gift I could ask for." He leaned down and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you Loki Laufeyson." I stated as we pulled away.

He was smiling. I was happy to see him smiling. After dinner last night, Loki went on to tell me about his childhood. Most of which was truly heartbreaking. The things this man had been through terrified me. The pain he must have felt. I couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt him like that. I was happy to be giving him something he could smile about, although I am pretty sure my presence does that perfectly for him.

"We need to get up and shower, the appointment is in two hours." Loki stated sitting us up in bed.

"As long as we can shower together and maybe take some time to make love again." I asked coyly. I constantly felt aroused now and I believed that was the pregnancy. Loki loved my raised libido just as much as I did.

"Anything for the mother of my child." Without another word he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He sat me on the counter, making me yelp at the cool tiles. He quickly turned the shower on and left it to heat up while he came over and kissed me hard, showing me just how much he wanted me.

"I feel like I could go crazy for your touch." I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close to me.

"I would say the same, darling." He kissed my shoulder, traveling down and closer to my sensitive breasts.

"Mhmmmm." I moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it causing it to harden instantly in his mouth. His other hand played with my neglected breasts, causing that nipple to harden as well. His mouth felt so good on my breast. I was pretty sure I could come with him doing this, they were that sensitive. He quickly moved on to the next breast, repeating his actions. I was so aroused at this point. "I need you Loki. Please make love to me!"

Loki picked me up and walked us into his huge shower. It was big enough to fit at least five people. He placed me against the wall and positioned his hard cock at my entrance. He claimed my lips as he pushed into my wet entrance, filling me to the brim.

"I want to make love to you every day for the rest of our lives." Then he pulled out only to slam back into me. He was being very gentle with me. Taking his time with my body, paying special attention to my sensitive spots. Effectively loving every inch of me.

"I love the sound of that." The feeling of him thrusting into me was making me bite my lip to hold in my moans.

"So you will marry me?" He asked out of the blue.

"Are you really proposing to me in the middle of sex?"

He hit my g-spot and I cried out, "Well yes, but I do plan to propose to you the right way, but I just could not wait much longer."

"Of course I will marry you!" I was biting my lip again, "I am pregnant with your child after all and I am madly in love with you!"

I was so lost in his words that I failed to notice his hands travel down between us to pleasure my clit. I moaned out loudly when he touched the sensitive bud.

"I am madly in love with you too. I have never felt this kind of love for anyone else in my life. You are my life." He buried his head into my shoulder as his cock twitch inside of me.

"You….. oh….. you are my life too. I'm going to come." The pleasure that had been steadily building inside of me was almost at its breaking point.

"Me too, come for me my love."

"Mmmmkay." I let go and my orgasm washed over me, sending me into absolute bliss. Loki wasn't too far behind me. He came and groaned my name while biting my neck gently. We both rode out the orgasm before he set me back on my feet. We helped each other clean up and get ready for my doctor's appointment.

* * *

Once again Loki and I were sitting in a doctor's office. This time we were surrounded by women and a lot of them were visibly pregnant. Loki held my hand as we waited for my name to be called.

A nurse came out, "Olivia Holden." Loki and I stood up and followed her to the back and into one of the examination rooms. I spotted the sonogram machine beside the bed and a wave of excitement shot through me. I was going to see my baby today!

"Good afternoon, Ms. Holden. Who did you bring with you today?" She asked observing Loki standing beside me as I sat on the examination chair.

"This is Loki, my boyfriend." I wasn't going to call him my fiancé until he officially proposed to me and he knew that. I told him that in the car.

"Is he the baby's father?" She asked not even caring how crass she sounded. Did she really think I would come into the office and bring Loki when he wasn't the father?

"Of course he is." I said very annoyed.

The nurse could see that I was annoyed, "I'm sorry Ms. Holden. I have to ask that question. I didn't mean to offend you." I just nodded. "How far along do you think you are?"

To be honest I didn't even think that far. I was just living in bliss with the fact that I was pregnant.

"I am not sure. But I am not far along. So maybe four weeks?" I guessed.

"Alright, the doctor will be able to tell you a more accurate guess. He see you in a few minutes, in the mean time you can get comfortable." The nurse wrote something else down before leaving the room.

"How far along do you think I am?" I asked Loki and I put a hand over my flat stomach.

"I could not tell you. I did not notice the baby's heartbeat until two weeks ago."

Loki and I talked idly about the baby's future until the doctor entered the room.

"Good afternoon Ms. Holden. Who do we have here?" Doctor Samson asked when he noticed Loki.

"This is Loki, my boyfriend and the father of the baby." The doctor chuckled at that and Loki smirked.

"Alright, let's see if we can see your baby today. Lay back and pull your shirt up."

I obeyed and he spread a blue gel over my stomach while turned on the sonogram machine. Then he put the wand on my stomach and began to move it around in search for my little baby. It didn't take him long before he had located the baby.

"There is your baby." He pointed to the little shape on the screen. It actually looked like a baby. I mean it still looked like a little blob, but I could clearly see that it was a baby. You could see his head and body. "The baby looks like it is developing quite nicely. It seems that you are nine weeks along."

Nine weeks! I have been pregnant for a little over two months and I didn't even know. Oh my god. I pushed that thought away and continued to look at the screen, staring at my baby. I glanced over at Loki and he was in a trance with tears in his eyes. It bought tears to my eyes. Loki was so happy to see his baby.

"I assume your regular doctor gave you a prescription for prenatal vitamins?" Doctor Samson asked and he finished up with the ultrasound.

"Yes she did. Is there any I should know this point in the pregnancy?" To be honest I didn't know much about pregnancy.

"I can give you some pamphlets, but there isn't much to know at this point. I just suggest you eat healthy foods and drink lots of water. Are you still experiencing morning sickness." He gave me a paper towel to wipe up my stomach.

"Unfortunately I am." In fact I had been up super early this morning puking my guts out. This baby did not like me to eat much at all.

"That is normal. It should start to fade in a couple of weeks. If it gets to the point where you can't keep anything down at all, I would suggest coming back. But it doesn't seem to be bad." He commented and he was right. "I want to see you back in four weeks." He said writing some things into the chart.

"Alright, thank you Doctor Samson." I said sitting up with the help of Loki. Loki was already taking good care of me and I was only two months along.

* * *

We wrapped up at the doctors and stopped home to change before heading to work. We had both taken the morning off for the appointment. I told Loki he didn't need to take off and I would be fine without him, but he insisted. He said he would claim he had an early morning meeting in another building. I was happy enough with that.

Jess was anxiously waiting at her desk when I arrived shortly after lunch ended. She smiled when she saw me walk into the office. She was practically jumping off the walls because I had promised to show her the sonogram.

"Olivia! How did the appointment go?" She questioned as I settled down at my desk.

"Really good. Everything is going well." I answered smiling at her.

"Do you have the sonogram?" She asked truly excited to see it. I smiled and nodded while handing her the little paper. Her eyes teared up when she saw it, "Oh my Olivia, it's a little baby. You have a baby inside of you." If I didn't know better, I would think she was envious.

"Jessica?"

"Yes." She looked up from the picture.

"Are you envious of me?" I was almost afraid to ask that question.

"Only a little bit, but I am so happy for you! You deserve every bit if happiness that has been given to you. I am so happy that you get a chance at becoming a mother." There were still tears in her eyes, almost like she was holding something back.

"What is wrong Jess?" I could see she was visibly upset about something.

"Nothing, I-I am just overreacting." She quickly wiped away the tears and handed the sonogram back to me.

"No, I do not think you are. Tell me what is bothering you." I was worried for my friend.

"Umm okay. It is stupid really. I am so happy that you are experiencing motherhood. I am a bit envious because I am not sure if I will ever have kids."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well when Mason and I began dating, he told me he didn't think he would ever want kids and at the time I was okay with that. But now I think I have changed my mind and I want children. I love Mason, I really do, but how I can I be with someone who doesn't want children." The tears were forming again.

I stood up and pulled her into a hug, "Shhhh Jessica, please stop crying."

"What am I going to do?"

"My suggestion is that you talk to Mason. You changed your mind, so maybe he changed his?" I really hoped for the sake of their impending marriage, he changed his mind.

"Okay, I guess I will do that." She still sounded sad. I wished I knew how to cheer her up.

We stayed quiet for the next couple of minutes. Well until Loki called me into his office. Jess sent me a look that said 'be careful'. She still thought Loki and I could not get along. Wait until she finds out the truth.

"Yes Loki?" I asked stepping into his office and closing the door behind me.

"Olivia!" There was a smile on his face. He gestured for me to join him behind the desk and pulled me onto his lap once I was close enough.

"What did you need, honey?" I asked leaning into his body.

"I saw you talking to Jessica. Why was she crying?" I liked that Loki was concerned for his employee. It showed that he had a heart, but I already knew that first hand.

"She started crying because I showed her the sonogram and now she wants a baby. The problem is that she isn't sure that Mason wants a baby. When they first began dating, he did not." I explained feeling sorry for my friend.

"Oh. Well maybe he changed his mind?"

"I really hope so. Jess deserves to be happy."

"I think there is a huge chance that he has changed his mind."

"Why do say that?" Loki's arms were holding me tightly.

"Because I certainly did." This I was surprised to hear. Well in a way I wasn't.

"You didn't want a baby?"

Loki kissed my cheek and let one of his hands rest on my stomach, "A very long time ago I did not think I did. After what my adoptive father did to me, I never wanted to bring a child into this life. He made me feel like a complete monster and I did not want my child to grow up with a monster for a father."

"Oh Loki, you are not a monster." I was smoothing his hair down.

"I know that now, but it took me a very long time to realize that. I guess meeting you finally convinced me that I was not a monster. You made me want to be a better person. So after a few months with you, I actually began to think about what life would be like to have a child with you. That was when I decided I actually wanted children."

His story brought tears to my eyes. He wiped my tears away.

"Wow Loki. I guess I should tell you, I never thought that I would have the chance to become a mother. All the guys I met were not father material and I didn't want to be stuck raising a child alone. So I just believed I would never have one. That was until I met you though." I kissed his cheek again, "As the months went by, I could see you in my future. I knew that I wanted you there and I was going to do anything to keep you there."

Loki smiled, "I am glad we found each other. It seems we were made for each other."

"It seems so." I replied kissing his cheek. "Now why did you call me into your office?"

"You say Jessica is your friend right?"

"Yes, she is one of the few people I trust."

"Good, then I want you to invite her to dinner tonight and we will reveal the nature of our relationship to her." I truly did not expect him to say this.

"Really Loki, you want to do that?"

"Yes I do. I think it would be better if she knew about us and then she will not wonder why you come into my office a lot."

"You are right. Okay, I'll do it. Are we going out or having dinner at your place?"

"I was thinking we would go to your favorite Italian restaurant for dinner. I know you are craving a pasta dish from that place and I think it would be the best place to go to break the news." I loved that idea.

"That sounds great. This baby seems to enjoy Italian food a lot." I stated placing my hand upon his which was still on top of my stomach.

"Tell Jessica I want to meet the two of you at the restaurant after work. I will make the reservations under your name and meet the two of you there."

"Okay, that sounds very good. I will see you at dinner." I said kissing his cheek.

He turned his head and kissed my lips. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I had to get back to work. I was going to have to fake a text from my beau in order to invite Jess to dinner.


End file.
